Doppeltes Spiel
by donsgirl
Summary: Sam wird in eine Terrororganisation eingeschleust und trifft auf unerwartete Turbulenzen


_**Prolog:**_

_Es war ein riesiges Grundstück, mit einer Art von Villa drauf. Doch schien sich das riesen Haus auf dem Grundstück zu verlieren. Ein langer gepflasterter Weg führte von einem stählernen Tor hinauf zum Haus. An diesem angekommen musste man ein paar Steinstufen hinauf gehen, um es betreten zu können. Der Eingang bestand aus zwei überdimensional großen Flügeltüren, die aus schwerem Mahagoniholz geschnitzt waren, durchschritt man diese, gelangte man ins Innere des Hauses und stand in einer weitläufigen Eingangshalle. Schaute man gerade zu, so erblickte man eine breite Treppe aus hellem Marmorstein, die am Fuße nach links und recht breiter war als am obigen Ende. Vom Eingang her hatte man einen guten Blick auf die obere Etage. Man konnte den Flur mit dem Blick entlang folgen, entweder in den Westflügel oder in den Ostflügel des Hauses. Es gab mehr als reichlich Zimmer. Nur alleine die obere Etage hatte jeweils 20 Zimmer pro Flügel._

_Ging man von der Eingangshalle westwärts, offenbarten sich dort, eine Bibliothek, ein Saal, mehrere kleinere Räume und ein Küche. Hielt man sich ostwärts, gelangte man an einem Ausstellungsraum vorbei, der überfüllt war mit verschiedenen Gemälden und Kunstwerken. Folgte man dem Flur weiter kam man in die Sicherheitskommandozentrale, von wo aus das gesamte Haus als auch das Außengelände überwacht wurde. Am Ende des Flures gab es eine alte massive Holztür, dahinter ging es in die Kellerräume, oder auch Katakomben genannt._

Ich saß am oberen Ende der Treppe, die nach oben führte und beobachtet das geschäftige Treiben, welches sich unten in der Halle abzeichnete. Ich hasste es. Es war einfach nicht meine Welt. Von irgendwoher brüllte Moss, ich verabscheute diesen Kerl abgrundtief. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit ein paar unschöne Dinge getan, die ich keinesfalls gut heißen würde. Aber das alleine war nicht der Grund, warum ich ihn hasste. Es spielte auch im Moment keine Rolle. Fakt war, dass er hier war und das alleine reichte für mich schon, ihn zu hassen. Ich saß eine ganze Weile am oberen Ende der Treppe, lehnte mich mit der rechten Schulter am Geländer und blickte runter in die Eingangshalle. Seit einiger Zeit, war ich auf mich alleine gestellt, zumindest seit dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem Jamie in den Knast gewandert war, zu recht, wie ich finde. Das dumme an der Sache ist nur, Jamie ist mein großer Bruder.

Es war von Emile eine Gefälligkeit gewesen, mich hier zu behalten. Wo sollte ich auch anders hin, mal davon abgesehen, dass Emile, sich so sicher sein konnte, dass ich nicht aus der Reihe tanze und womöglich als undichte Stelle gelten könnte. Emile war ein sehr misstrauischer Mensch, so genannte "Neue" hatten es schwer bei ihm. Das wusste ich, auch wenn ich es bis jetzt noch nicht selber erleben durfte. Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich mich hier im Hauptquartiert der JBA befinde, eine Terrororganisation. Nein, ich zähle mich nicht dazu. Ich bin hier, weil mein Bruder ein aktives Mitglied der Organisation ist, auch wenn er zurzeit im Gefängnis von Ellsworth einsitzt. Ich kenne kein anderes Leben. So lange wie ich denken kann, war mein Bruder in der JBA und somit war auch ich mit von der Partie.

Ich war total in den Gedanken versunken und bemerkte zu erst nicht, dass Moss mich schon eine ganze Weile beobachtete. "Was willst du?" ranzte ich ihn an. "Nichts!" grinste er mir mit einem süffisanten Lachen entgegen. "Prima, dann lass mich auch in Ruhe." ich stand von der letzten Stufe auf und wollte mich in mein Zimmer begeben, als die großen Flügeltüren der Eingangshalle aufgestoßen wurde. Erschreckt dreht ich mich um, was ich sah, verschlug mir die Sprache. "Du?" kam mir nur ungläubig über die Lippen. Auch Moss drehte sich blitzartig um, zückte seine Waffe, die er immer bei sich hatte und brüllte: "Eindringlinge!" Ich lächelte nur schwach. Es war kein Eindringling, nein weiß Gott nicht. "Eine tolle Security haben wir ja hier." bemerkte ich zwar leise, aber nicht leise genug, Moss warf mir einen verächtlichen Blick entgegen und ging ein paar Stufen wieder runter.

Unten in der Halle stand mein Bruder, ich wusste genau, dass er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht, wegen guter Führung, vorzeitig entlassen wurde. Neben ihm stand ein hoch gewachsener Mann. Ich konnte erkennen, wie dieser sich einen Überblick über die derzeitige Situation verschaffte. Ich stand noch eine ganze Weile, wie betoniert am oberen Ende der Treppe und starrte meinen Bruder unverhohlen an. In den folgenden Minuten nahm ich nicht mehr viel wahr, ich musste erst mal mit dem Gedanken klar kommen, dass mein Bruder geflohen war.

_**1. Kapitel:**_

"Alex?!" rief Jamie. Der fremde Mann sah ihn nur fragend an. "Sie ist meine jüngere Schwester." Er stürzte die Treppe hinauf um seine Schwester in den Arm zu nehmen. "Hey, meine Kleine." er war so froh darüber, zu sehen, dass ihr nichts passiert war, dass er Emile nicht wahrnahm, der durch das ganze Durcheinander nun auch auf dem Plan stand. "Was geht hier vor?" brüllte dieser durch die gesamte Halle und musterte dabei misstrauischen den Neuen, der mit Jamie hierher gekommen war.

Jamie wirbelte herum und sah Emile an. "Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" wiederholte Emile die Frage an Jamie. "Wir sind geflohen." gab dieser freudig von sich. "Wer ist 'wir'?" kam skeptisch von Emile, dem der hoch gewachsene Mann nicht entgangen war. Jamie ließ seine Schwester an der Treppe stehen und ging wieder runter zu dem Mann, den er mitgebrachte hatte. "Emile? Das ist Sam. Wir sind zusammen aus Ellsworth geflohen." verkündete er stolz. "Seit ihr verfolgt worden?" kam mitten mal hektisch von Moss, der nun die ganze Zeit mit seiner Kommandozentrale in Verbindung stand." "Nein. Dann wären wir nicht hergekommen." "Ich trau´dir alles zu." kam schnippisch von Moss zur Antwort.

Sam stand in der Eingangshalle und musterte alles ganz genau, nebenbei ging er die Akten, die er von der NSA bekommen hatte, im Kopf durch. Er erkannte Moss, von dem Foto wieder, das der Akte beigelegen hatte. Emile war ihm auch sofort ein Begriff. Genauso, wie der komplette Werdegang von Jamie. Nur die junge Frau, die immer noch oben an der Treppe stand, konnte er nicht zuordnen. Sam hatte keine Akte von ihr erhalten. Umso mehr verwunderte es ihn, dass sie Jamies jüngere Schwester sein soll, da es keinen Vermerk in der Akte von Jamie Washington darüber gab.

Emile griff sich Jamie und zog ihn ostwärts in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers rein. "Sie? Mitkommen!" befahl er Sam, der sich seit seiner Ankunft nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Sam kam der Aufforderung nach und folgte den beiden ins Arbeitszimmer. "Sieh an?! Nun hast du deinen 'großen' Bruder wieder." Moss blickte die Treppe hinauf und wartete auf eine Reaktion. "Alex?" Alex fixierte immer noch jenen Punkt, an einer der großen Flügeltüren, wo ihr Bruder bis vor wenigen Augenblicken stand. "Hm? Was ist?" Es dauert einen Moment bis sie ihren Blick abwenden konnte und sich Moss zuwendete. "Ich sagte, nun ist dein Bruder wieder bei dir." wiederholte sich Moss. "Ja, sieht wohl so aus." gab Alex abwesend von sich und suchte nun endlich ihr Zimmer auf um darin zu verschwinden.

Einige Zeit später betrat Jamie das Zimmer seiner Schwester. "Hey." Alex drehte sich zu ihm. "Na?" kam sehr leise über ihre Lippen. "Freust du dich denn gar nicht, dass ich wieder bei dir bin?" wollte Jamie verwundert wissen und setzte sich neben sie auf´s Bett. Alex sah ihren Bruder an. "Ich weiß nicht, ist irgendwie komisch, zu wissen, dass du geflohen bist. Warum?" Alex sah Jamie verwirrt an. Jamie konnte der Frage nichts abgewinnen. "Wie? Warum? Alex? Ich wollte da nicht sein und Sam genauso wenig." entrüstete sich dieser. "Aha, und das ist gleich ein Grund zu fliehen? Du hattest doch gar nicht mehr so lange." stellte sie fest und sah ihrem Bruder in die Augen. "Hmpf, soll ich wieder zurück gehen?" fragte er sarkastisch. "Nein!" antwortete Alex traurig. "Dann wäre ich dir irgendwie dankbar, wenn du dich zumindest ein bisschen freuen könntest."

"Ich werd mir Mühe geben...Jamie? Es tut mir leid..." Jamie nahm seine jüngere Schwester in den Arm "Schon gut...sind meine Sache noch auf meinem Zimmer?" versuchte er abzulenken. "Ja, sind sie." sie sah ihren Bruder an. "Wer ist der andere, den du da mit angeschleppt hast?" fragte Alex neugierig. "Sam! Wir haben uns eine Zelle geteilt." Jamie stand wieder auf und ging zurück zur Tür. "Bist du heut Abend hier?" "Ich wollte eigentlich weg, ja! Aber ich bezweifle mal, dass mich Moss gehen lassen wird, nachdem was hier jetzt los ist." Alex seufzte, dass war nicht das, was sie für diesen Abend geplant hatte. "Die Lage beruhigt sich auch wieder in ein, zwei Tagen." Alex nickte nur, sie hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelchen endlosen Diskussionen und beließ es dabei.

_**2. Kapitel:**_

Es vergingen einige Tage, bis sich wieder alles normalisiert hatte. Es war schon so eine Art Ritual für mich geworden, dass ich fast täglich inzwischen, am oberen Treppenabsatz gesessen hatte und von dort alles beobachtete. Alles? Nein! Nicht alles. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich hauptsächlich anfing Sam zu beobachten. Er war anders, als die Anderen, die Jamie sonst anschleppte und von denen er hellauf begeistert war.

Ich habe, in der Zeit, in der ich jetzt hier bin, schon viele Neue kommen und gehen sehen...hm? Nein, gehen sehen, eigentlich nie, sie waren meistens spurlos verschwunden oder man fand sie einige Tage später im Fluss treiben. Oftmals waren es solche Typen, die glaubten, sie könnten Emile Dufraisne austricksen und somit die Organisation hoch gehen lassen. Es waren Spione. Emile machte mit ihnen kurzen Prozess, er hielt sich nie lange an solchen Sachen auf. Dazu war er einfach zu ehrgeizig. Jedes Mal, wenn ich auf den Stufen saß, verlor ich mich in Gedanken und bekam meistens nicht mit, wenn mich einer ansprach. So wie auch dieses Mal.

"Und? Was sagst du? Ist er einer?" Emile riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Wie?" Er verdrehte die Augen, er hasste es, wenn er sich wiederholen musste. "Ich will von dir wissen, ob er ein falsches Spiel spielen will." er hatte sich inzwischen neben mich auf die vorletzte Stufe gesetzt und sah mich an. Ich seufzte. "Kann ich nicht sagen, er ist schwer einzuschätzen." Emile war im Begriff, in die Luft zu gehen. "Wie? Du kannst nicht sagen, ob er nun ein Spion ist, oder nicht?" er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass konnte ich deutlich spüren.

Ich verabscheue bis heute den Tag, an dem ich das erste Mal eine Vermutung aussprach, über einen "Neuen" und behauptete das dieser ein Spion sei. Denn wie sich heraus stellte, war es einer und auch mit meinen nachfolgenden Vermutungen lag ich immer richtig, seit dem kam Emile immer wieder zu mir und erwartete einen Rapport, sowie eine Einschätzung von mir, über jeden Neuen, der hier ankam und in die Organisation einsteigen wollte. Ich wusste, dass Sam nicht der ist für den er sich hier ausgibt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte und konnte ich Emile das nicht sagen. Ich musste aufpassen, denn auch Emile konnte gut zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit unterscheiden.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir keine Einschätzung geben, ich habe bisher auch noch nicht mit ihm reden können." "Warum nicht?" grummelte mir Emile entgegen. "Weil sich bisher keine Gelegenheit ergeben hat und außerdem habe ich keinen Grund, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, deswegen." "Dann muss ich das dieses Mal wohl doch alleine raus finden." mit diesen Worten ließ mich Emile wieder alleine und verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, dass wusste ich genau. Emile hatte eine eigenen Auffassung darüber, die Neuen zu testen. Ich hab zwar bisher nur Gerüchte gehört, aber wahrhaben will ich diese auch nicht.

_**3. Kapitel:**_

Alex saß draußen am Steg und beobachtete die Wasseroberfläche vom See, welcher sich hinter dem Haus befand. "Was ist daran so interessant, den ganzen lieben langen Tag auf das bescheuerte Wasser zu glotzen?" wollte Moss wissen. "Moss? Hast du nichts anderes zu tun, als mir auf den Keks zu gehen? Such dir´ne Beschäftigung, sicher noch ein bisschen die Gegend, oder geh spielen, aber lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe." resignierte Alex. Moss war zu einem zweiten Schatten von ihr geworden sobald sie das Haus verließ und war fast immer in ihrer Nähe. "Hmmmm? Nein, ich hab grad keine andere Beschäftigung." gab er zur Antwort. "Hmpf..." Alex erhob sich vom Steg und ging einen kleinen Weg zurück, der wieder hinauf führte Richtung Haus.

"Alex?" hörte sie mitten mal ihren Bruder rufen. "Du willst schon wieder rein?" Sie dreht sich in die Richtung, aus der sie den Ruf vernommen hatte und erblickte Jamie und Sam. "Ja, hatte ich so angedacht. Die Luft ist hier so verunreinigt." erklärte sie ihrem Bruder und schaute dabei zu Moss, der das Ganze aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete. Sam huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht, welches Alex nicht entgangen war. "Wow...du kannst ja doch noch eine andere Miene verziehen, ich bin ja begeistert." Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seit Tagen versuchte sie irgendwie aus Sam schlau zu werden, aber dieser dachte überhaupt nicht dran, auch nur ein Geheimnis von sich Preis zu geben.

Sam sah sie etwas irritiert an. "Du hast eben mal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Lächeln im Gesicht gehabt." klärte sie Sam auf. "Tatsächlich?" fragte dieser. "Ja, hat wohl Seltenheitswert bei dir, wie?" grinste sie ihn verschmitzt an. "Kann schon sein." "Aaaaarrrggghhh, kannst du oder willst du nicht mehr reden?" plüschterte sich Alex gespielt auf, sah erst Sam frech an und dann ihren Bruder: "War er schon immer so wortkarg?" Jamie grinste nur. "Na prima, der jetzt auch noch." Es war das erste Mal, dass Alex mit Sam sprach, seit dem dieser hier aufgetaucht war.

Sie schaute zwischen beiden Männer hin und her. "Was ist?" fragte sie Jamie als auch Sam. "Sollte denn was sein?" kam als Gegenfrage. "Nein, nein...keine Gegenfrage." Erneut vernahm Alex ein flüchtiges Grinsen bei Sam im Gesicht. "Sieh an, ist wohl doch nicht so selten, wie ich es vermutet habe, hm?" Sam grinste nun doch mal länger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. "Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es so ist." entgegnete ihr Sam. Alex war erstaunt, was man ihr auch deutlich ansehen konnte. "Ich werd nicht mehr, du kannst ja doch in ganzen Sätzen reden." Es lag in ihrer Natur, andere immer wieder aufziehen zu müssen und bei Sam machte sie da keine Ausnahme.

Moss stand noch immer in einiger Entfernung und beobachtete die ganze Szene argwöhnisch. Er traute dem Neuen nicht.

_**4. Kapitel:**_

Ich konnte Sam einfach nicht einordnen, vielleicht wollte ich es auch einfach nicht, ich weiß es nicht. Das einzige was ich bisher mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass Sam nicht ohne Grund hier war und das er definitiv ein doppeltes Spiel spielte, auch wenn ich bis jetzt dafür keine genauen Anhaltspunkte hatte. Es war einfach nur ein Bauchgefühl von mir gewesen. Obwohl ich diese Art, wie Sam sie an sich hatte, bisher noch nicht kannte, mochte ich ihn.

Jamie und ich waren uns in solcherlei Hinsicht sehr ähnlich. Wenn wir jemanden mochten, dann waren wir auch Feuer und Flamme von demjenigen, aber wehe dem, er kam uns quer. Dann war vorbei bei uns. So was mochten wir beide nicht. Nur bei Moss gingen unsere Meinung auseinander. Ich konnte diesen Kerl auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, aber Jamie kam wunderbar klar mit ihm.

Ich saß mal wieder an der Treppe und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Auch dieses Mal erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich Sam weiter beobachtete und bekam noch rechtzeitig mit, dass er sich auf den Weg zu mir machte. "Gibt es hier so viel zu beobachten, dass du hier jeden Tag sitzt?" fragte er und setzte sich neben mich. Ich war noch leicht in Gedanken und meine Antwort kam von daher unüberlegt. "Ja, dich." Im selben Moment wie ich es aussprach, ohrfeigte ich mich schon in Gedanken selbst dafür. Sam sah mich an und grinste mal wieder. "Tatsächlich? Was ist an mir so besonders, dass du mich beobachtest?" Wie er so neben saß, hatte ich die Möglichkeit mir ihm mal genauer anzusehen. "Ich weiß nicht recht, deine Art? Wie du dich gibst? Keine Ahnung." gab ich schulterzuckend von mir.

Ich konnte mich ein weiteres Mal davon überzeugen, dass er verdammt gut gebaut war. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, darüber hatte er eine Art Weste gezogen, die eng anlag, wodurch sein muskulöser Köperbau noch besser zum Vorschein kam. Seine Haare waren schon fast ein Tick zu kurz abrasiert worden, genauso wie die von Jamie, fiel mir auf. "Haben sie das im Gefängnis gemacht?" fragte ich Sam und deutete dabei auf seine Haare. Sam strich sich automatisch ein Mal über die Haare und seufzte: "Ja, viele Optionen hatte ich nicht, entweder so oder ganz weg." Ich sah ihn entsetzt an: "Na man gut, dass du dich noch für diese Variante entschieden hast." Ich überlegte...oh mein Gott, flirtete ich etwa gerade mit ihm? Ich ließ kurz, die bisherige Unterhaltung Revue passieren und musste mir eingestehen, dass es tatsächlich an dem so war. Ich wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Fragen ansetzten, als Emile am Fuße der Treppe auftauchte und Sam mit einer Kopfbewegung, Richtung Arbeitszimmer bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Sam sah mich an. "Geh lieber, bevor er wieder ungeduldig wird." Sam erhob sich und schlenderte gemächlich die Stufen hinunter um Emile zu folgen.

_**5. Kapitel:**_

Die Nacht wurde durch einige laute Geräusche durchbrochen. Alex schreckte hoch und ließ sich auch gleich wieder in die Kissen zurück fallen. "Hmpf, verdammt, was treiben die da schon wieder?" Sie rappelt sich aus ihrem Bett hoch, schlich zur Tür und öffnete diese eine kleinen Spalt um nach draußen in den Flur sehen zu können. Ihr fiel nichts Außergewöhnliches auf und schloss die Tür wieder. "Ach mist...ich bin einfach zu neugierig." stellte sie mal wieder erneut fest und fing an sich anzuziehen.

Noch nicht ganz wach, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Die Geräuschkulisse, durch die sie wach wurde, war verschwunden. Unschlüssig stand Alex in der großen Eingangshalle und schaute sich um. Ihr Blick fiel in den Ostflügel, wo sie erkennen konnte, dass die massive Holztür nicht zu war, wie sonst auch immer. Vorsichtig ging sie den Flur runter zur der Tür, vorbei an der Kommandozentrale und warf dort einen kurzen Blick rein. Sie war bisher noch nie hinter diese Tür gelangt und stockte einen Moment. "Soll ich wirklich?" fragte sie sich selbst, entschied sich dann aber dazu, dass ihre Neugier stärker war und huschte durch den offenen Spalt hindurch.

Sie gelangte in einen langen, kaum beleuchteten Gang, der nach einigen Metern an einer weiteren Tür endete. Mit einem kurzen zögern griff Alex zum Türgriff und öffnete diese. Zum Vorschein kam ein weiterer Flur, von dem mehrere Türen, links als auch rechts abgingen. Eine davon war nur angelehnt und sie konnte hören, wie sich welche unterhielten. Leise schlich sie sich zu der Tür und spähte durch den Spalt in den Raum rein. Was sie zu sehen bekam verschlug ihr die Sprache. Emile, Moss, Jamie, Sam und eine ihr unbekannte Person waren in dem Raum. Der Raum wirkte, wie ein ehemaliger Schlachterraum, er war nicht sonderlich sauber. Die Wände und der Boden waren mit Fließen bestückt, welche auch nicht besonders reinlich wirkten. Alex konnte erkennen, dass Sam eine Waffe auf die am Boden liegende und gefesselte Person richtete. "Nein." flüsterte sie erst und betrat dann, ihren letzten Mut zusammen genommen, den Raum. Die Männer drehten sich erschreckt zu Alex.

Jamie drehte sich um, packte Alex an den Schultern und versuchte sie wieder aus dem Raum zu schieben. "Bitte geh wieder in dein Zimmer." flehte er seine Schwester an. Alex dachte ja nicht im Traum daran. "Den Teufel werd ich tun." Sie machte einen Schritt auf Sam zu, griff sich blitzschnell dessen Waffen und drückte sie Emile in die Hand. "Mach deinen Scheiß alleine und lass das nicht andere für dich erledigen." Alex war außer sich. Sie war so wütend, dass sie nicht wahrnahm, dass sie Emile anschrie. Jamie fluchte und versuchte seine Schwester zu beruhigen. Alex hingegen schob Sam aus dem Raum in den Gang raus. Dieser war so perplex über die Reaktion, dass er sich widerstandslos raus schieben ließ. Das alles passierte innerhalb in Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Alex schob Sam immer noch vor sich her, gen Holztür.

Moss erwachte aus seiner Starre und hechtete den beiden hinterher. Kurz vor der massiven Holztür bekam er Alex an der Schulter zu packen. "Nicht so schnell hier." er zerrte sie unsanft wieder ein Stück in den Gang rein. Hinter Moss tauchte jetzt auch Emile auf. "Was glaubst, wer du bist?" machte Emile Alex an. Alex konnte dem Blick von Emile nicht standhalten und wich aus. "Im Gegensatz zu manch anderem, hab ich den Mumm in der Hose dir meine Meinung zu geigen." erwidert sie endlich. "Und das gibt die das Recht, über andere zu entscheiden?" fragte Emile. "Nein, aber du hast da auch kein Recht zu." Alex wusste, dass sie diesen Schlagabtausch nicht gewinnen würde. "Und wie ich ein Recht dazu habe, er weiß zu viel." "Tatsächlich? Sieh an. Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht gleich daneben setzten, wie?" funkelte sie Emile an. "Wenn du das Recht dazu hast, warum soll Sam das dann für dich erledigen? Mach es doch selbst, so kannst wenigstens sicher sein, dass es gemacht wurde." "Er soll mir beweisen, dass er auf der richtigen Seiten steht." "In dem er einen Mord für dich begeht? Du tickst doch echt nicht mehr ganz sauber in deinem Oberstübchen."

Jamie schluckte und hoffte, dass Emile nachsichtig sein würde mit Alex. Emile sah Alex eine Weile unentschlossen an, immer noch die Waffe in der Hand haltend. Für Alex schien dieser Moment nicht enden zu wollen. Sam erwachte endlich mal aus seiner Starre, entwendete Emile die Waffe und steuerte erneut den Raum an. Auch dieses Mal ging Alex dazwischen. "Tu es nicht, wenn er so viel weiß und Emile ihn los werden will, dann soll es jemand anderes tun." Sam blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu den anderen rum. Er wusste einfach nicht, was tun sollte. Alex windete sich aus dem Griff von Moss und baute sich vor Sam vor. "Lass es."

Emile fing an zu lächeln. Alex und Jamie tauschten kurz verwirrte Blicke aus. "Das ist der Grund, warum du immer noch hier bist." sprach er sie an. Alex Verwirrtheit stieg ins unermesslich, das konnte sie einfach nicht einordnen. "Du bist Eine der wenigen hier, die tatsächlich den Mumm hat, zu sagen, was ihr nicht passt." er ging auf Moss zu, ließ sich eine weitere Waffe geben, ging in den Raum und drückte ab. Alex zuckte sichtlich zusammen und musste jetzt aufpassen nicht einfach in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Sinne drohten zu schwinden und fing sich an Sam ab. "Wouh langsam..." flüsterte dieser und brachte sie wieder in eine senkrechte Position.

Emile trat wieder in den Gang, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. "Nun gut, dann muss ich mir halt etwas anderes einfallen lassen für dich." entgegnete er Sam und ließ diesen, Jamie und Alex in dem Gang zurück. "Jamie? Mitkommen." ließ er in gewohntem Befehlston verlauten und verschwand hinter der massiven Holztür in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers. Jamie sah zwischen seiner Schwester und Sam hin und her. "Geh schon, ich bring sie auf´s Zimmer." Jamie nickte dankbar und folgte Emile ins Arbeitszimmer. Alex hatte nur versucht die Zeit zu überbrücken bis Emile verschwunden war. Als sie mitbekam, dass dieser nicht mehr im Gang war, verlor sie endgültig das Bewusstsein. "Warum ahnte ich das nur?" er schnappte sich Alex und brachte sie auf ihr Zimmer.

_**6. Kapitel:**_

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich auf meinem Bett und blickte Sam in die Augen. Er schien sich die letzten Stunden nicht vom Fleck gerührt zu haben. "Warum hast du das getan?" wollte er wissen. Ich brauchte einen Moment um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. "Spielt das eine Rolle? Viel wichtiger ist, dass DU es nicht getan hast." gab ich leise von mir. Erst jetzt kam mir wieder in den Sinn, was eigentlich passiert war und was in den Katakomben los gewesen war. Ich richtet mich ein Stück auf, um Sam besser sehen zu können. Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich immer noch am ganzen Körper zitterte.

"Hättest du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren können?" fragte ich ihn direkt. Sam sah mich etwas verwirrt an und antwortete mir zunächst nicht auf die Frage. Ich sah ihn eine ganze Weile an und entschied mich dazu, dass ich wissen wollte, ob ich richtig lag mit meiner bisherigen Einschätzung. "Du bist nicht der, für den wir dich halten sollen, richtig?" ich beobachtet Sam ganz genau in den nächsten Augenblicken. In seinen Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass ich anscheinend nicht so falsch gelegen haben konnte. "Was meinst du?" fragte er mich vorsichtig. "Du bist nicht einfach rein zufällig hier, wenn du wirklich so ein Verfechter für die Organisation wärst, dann hättest du vorhin, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, abgedrückt, so wie es Emile getan hat, hast du aber nicht." stellte ich fest.

"Du bist aber auch kein Spion im eigentlichen Sinne, oder?" ich stand auf und schloss meine Zimmertür ab, dass worüber wir jetzt sprachen, durfte kein anderer erfahren, ansonsten würden wir uns beide zu dem anderen dazu gesellen können, dass wusste ich doch zu genau. Sam blieb erstaunlich ruhig, dafür das ich ihm gerade unterstellt habe, dass er ein Spion sein sollte. "Also? Hab ich nun Recht, oder nicht? Mir persönlich wäre es irgendwie lieber, wenn ich jetzt Recht behalten würde."

Sam sah mich ungläubig an. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Spion sein könnte?" Ich fing an zu lachen: "Wenn ich dir jetzt erklären würde, warum und wieso ich auf so was komme, dann würdest du mir sowieso nicht glauben. Sag mir einfach nur, dass ich Emile zu Recht belogen habe." Die Verwirrung bei Sam schien immer größer zu werden, zumindest hatte das für mich den Anschein. "Sagen wir mal so, ich hab irgendwie ein Talent entwickelt, dass ich sagen kann, wer ein Spion ist und wer nicht und bisher lag ich immer gut, mit dem was ich gesagt habe bzw. vermutete habe." ich entfernte mich wieder von der Tür, setzte mich wieder auf mein Bett, welches genau gegenüber der Tür an der Wand stand und kuschelt mich in einige Decken ein.

_**7. Kapitel:**_

Sam beobachtet jeden von Alex Schritten, die sie durch ihr Zimmer tat. "Nun? Hab ich Recht?" fragte sie ihn erneut. Sam war sich nicht sicher, was hier gerade vor sich ging und war dementsprechend auf der Hut. "Was würde denn sein, wenn ich einer wäre?" fragte er ganz hypothetisch. Alex grinste. "Was soll dann schon sein? Nichts weiter, ich würde dir dann irgendwie helfen wollen, an die Informationen zu kommen, die du brauchst." Nun war Sam total durcheinander. "Aha und warum? Ich meine, ich wäre doch bestimmt dann nicht der Erste hier, oder? Warum solltest du dann ausgerechnet mir helfen wollen?" So ganz traute Sam der ganzen Sache nicht. Alex blickte kurz aus dem Fenster. "Wollen wir spazieren gehen?" Jetzt war Sam total aus dem Konzept bracht worden. "Wie bitte? Du willst jetzt spazieren gehen?" musste er sich noch einmal vergewissern. Alex blickte ihn an und nickte, sie wusste, dass Moss noch schlafen würde und ein andere außer ihm, würde ihr nicht hinterher kommen.

Die beiden liefen einen schmalen Weg entlang, der links gesäumt war von kleineren Büschen und einem dahinter angrenzenden Wäldchen. Rechts vom Weg ging es seicht an das Ufer hinunter zum See. Eine ganze Weile gingen sie schweigen nebeneinander her. "Weil ich dich mag." durchbrach Alex mitten mal die Stille. Sam war immer noch irritiert und jetzt noch viel mehr. Sie sah die Verwirrung und sagte weiter: "Du hattest mich in meinem Zimmer gefragt, warum ich ausgerechnet dir helfen würde. Ich mag dich, dass war bei allen anderen bisher nicht der Fall. Und weil ich irgendwie immer noch die Hoffung hege, hier irgendwann mal wieder raus zu kommen." gab sie zu. "Du gehst also davon aus, dass ich ein Spion bin?" fragte Sam noch einmal. "Ich denke schon, dass du einer bist, aber halt anders als die Anderen, keine Ahnung, ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich weiß nur eins mit Sicherheit, wenn sich rausstellt, dass du tatsächlich einer bist und das bis Emile durchdringt, dann sollte ich so weit wie möglich von ihm weg sein." sie grinste ihn an, "du dann im übrigen auch, macht sich dann besser, der Gesundheit wegen und so."

"Also hat er dich auch bei mir gefragt, wie du die Sache siehst, richtig?" "Richtig." "Und du hast ihm nicht gesagt, was du mir hier gerade erzählst?" fragte Sam skeptisch. "Nein, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich nicht einschätzen kann und ich es nicht weiß, aber genauso gut weiß ich auch, dass er weiß, dass ich lüge. Zumindest gehe ich mal davon aus." gab Alex Schulter zuckend von sich. Sam blieb stehen und sah Alex an. "Schon alleine die Tatsache, dass du vermutest, dass ich ein Spion sein könnte, bringt alles in Gefahr." "Also doch." nuschelte Alex vor sich hin. "Wieso Gefahr? Außer mir weiß es doch keiner und Emile versucht dich bloß aus der Reserve zu locken." Sam seufzte und schlug mit Alex den Weg gen Haus ein.

Moss stand am anderen Ende vom See und beobachtete die beiden durch ein Fernglas. "Was haben die beiden miteinander?" sprach er mit sich selbst. Es machte ihn rasend nicht zu wissen, was der Neue von Alex wollte. Als Jamie mitten mal neben Moss auftauchte: "Was soll mit den beiden schon sein? Besser kann es Alex gar nicht treffen." "Ach ja? Wir wissen doch noch gar nichts über ihn." brachte Moss zähneknirschend hervor. "Nun beruhigt dich wieder, noch ist ja gar nichts passiert." "Nichts passiert, nennst du das, was da heut Nacht los war?" ereiferte sich Moss daran. "Sie kann froh sein, dass jetzt nicht eine Patrone ihre Stirn ziert." raunte Moss weiter. "Ich vertraue Sam, dass solltest du auch tun. Dann würdest du dir so einige schlaflose Nächte ersparen." Moss stand kurz davor total auszuticken, musste sich dann aber eingestehen, dass es wenig Sinn machen würde. Jamie verfolgte Moss´ Anwandlungen und grinste: "Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig? Du weißt genau, dass du Null Chancen hast bei ihr, also heb dein Getue am besten für jemand anders auf." damit verschwand Jamie wieder im Haus.

_**8. Kapitel**_

Kurz bevor ich mit Sam das Haus erreichte, blieb ich abrupt stehen. "Hmpf...ich hasse ihn." Ich hatte Moss auf der anderen Seite erblickte und erkennen können, dass er mit einem Fernglas da stand. "Er hat anscheinend einfach keine ruhige Minute, wenn er nicht weiß, wo ich bin oder was ich mache." "Soll er denn auf dich aufpassen?" fragte mich Sam. "Nein, dass ist es ja. Aber Jamie stört es nicht, so weiß er, dass immer einer auf mich aufpasst, weil ich das ja auch nicht alleine kann." meine Laune, die bis grad eben eigentlich noch ganz in Ordnung gewesen war, ging schlagartig in den Keller. Es nervte mich nur noch an, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich Moss gesagt habe, dass er mir nicht nachstellen braucht und das ich auch durchaus im Stande bin, auf mich acht geben zu können.

"Sicher, dass es zurzeit nicht vielleicht noch einen anderen Grund haben könnte?" überlegte Sam und grinste mich dabei an. Im ersten Moment war ich durcheinander, doch dann dämmert mir, worauf Sam anspielte. Ich kam um ein Lächeln nicht herum. "Hm? Zumindest wäre das mal eine Möglichkeit, die ich bisher noch nicht in betracht gezogen hatte..." ich sponn den Faden mal weiter, "och nee, der is doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig?" überlegte ich laut. Sam´s Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Jetzt hatte er mich in seinen Gedankengängen abgehängt, dieses Grinsen konnte ich nun nicht mehr deuten: "Was grinst du so? Lass mich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben, ich will das auch wissen." schmollte ich ihn an. "Nun ja, bisher hatte er ja keinen handfest Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein..."

Sam zog mich zu sich und küsste mich kurzerhand. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht wieder in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Mit vielem hatte ich gerechnet, aber damit gewiss nicht. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen konnte. Als ich merkte, dass Sam den Kuss beenden wollte, zog ich ihn meinerseits wieder an mich ran und küsste ihn weiter. Ich wusste, dass Moss jetzt fluchen würde wie ein Rohrspatz, aber es sollte mir egal sein, ich war ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig und fing an alles um mich herum zu vergessen.

_**9. Kapitel:**_

Moss starre wie gebannt durch sein Fernglas und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. "Dieser verdammte Mistkerl." fluchte er vor sich hin. "Na, na. Wer wird denn gleich so ausfallen werden?" fragte Emile, der nun den Platz von Jamie eingenommen hatte, neben Moss. "Was macht unser Neuer?" wollte er wissen, da er nicht erkennen konnte, dass Alex als auch Sam am anderen Ende des Sees standen. "Rumknuschten!" gab Moss verächtlich von sich. "Tatsächlich? Doch nicht etwa mit Alex?" fragte er etwas amüsiert ins Moss Richtung.

Moss musste sich abermals zusammenreißen, nicht gleich in die Luft zu gehen: "Doch!" "Ich nehme mal an, dass du natürlich um das Wohl von Alex besorgt bist und deswegen hier mit dem Fernglas steht und die beiden beobachtest, richtig?" gab er zynisch in Moss´ Richtung ab. "Natürlich, wegen nichts anderem stehe ich hier." kam voller Überzeugung zurück. "Wenn die beiden zurück sind, soll Sam sich bei mir im Büro blicken lassen." Emile blieb noch eine Moment neben Moss stehen und verschwand dann wieder nach drinnen. "Nichts lieber als das." murmelte Moss und verharrte nun an seiner Stelle um auf Sam und Alex zu warten.

Wäre es nach Alex gegangen, hätte sie mit Sam noch stundenlang in dem kleinen Wäldchen am See bleiben und sich mit ihm küssen können. Aber es ging nicht danach, was Alex jetzt wollte. "Lass uns zurückgehen. Damit sind wir im Moment wohl besser beraten." Alex brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie den Sinn in Sam´s Worten verstanden hatte und nickte zur Antwort. Nicht in Eile, aber auch nicht allzu langsam umrundet die beiden den Rest des Sees und wurden sofort von Moss in Empfang genommen. "Du sollst dich beim Boss blicken lassen...jetzt." maulte es Sam entgegen. Sam musste doch ein bisschen damit kämpfen, nicht zu lachen, gab Alex demonstrativ vor Moss noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann auch wieder im Haus.

Alex ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und wusste augenblicklich nicht, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das, was am See mit Sam gewesen war einordnen sollte. Sie konnte sich durchaus mehr vorstellen, aber Sam auch? Sie musste unbedingt noch einmal mit ihm reden. Sie sprang vom Bett auf um wieder nach unten zu gehen.

"Ich will, dass du mit Jamie in die Stadt fährst und dort etwas für mich erledigt." Emile drückte Jamie ein paar Papiere, einen Autoschlüssel und ein kleines Packet in die Hand. "Beeilt euch ein bisschen, wenn´s geht." damit ließ er die beiden alleine. Sam und Jamie schauten sich nur kurz an und machten sich dann auch auf den Weg.

_**10. Kapitel:**_

Ich sah Sam nur noch von hinten, als er aus der Tür nach draußen trat. "Mist, na fein, dann halt später." Ich stand auf halben Weg die Treppe runter, als Moss rein kam. "Der auch noch!" ich drehte mich um, um wieder nach oben zu gehen. Doch Moss war schneller und ergriff mich am Arm. Er musste mehrere Stufen auf einmal genommen haben, um mich einzuholen. "Was willst du?" fragte ich ihn böse. "Ist das jetzt deine neuste Masche, mit jedem Neuen hier gleich rum zu knutschen?" wollte er allen ernstes von mir wissen. "Wie bitte? Du bist doch nicht ganz bei Trost. Und wenn, dann geht es dich überhaupt nichts an." erwiderte ich, riss meinen Arm los und flüchtete die Treppe nach oben. Moss konnte sehr zudringlich werden, dass wusste ich nur zu gut. Ich schaute hinter mich und musste feststellen, dass er genau hinter mir war.

"Verdammt Moss, was willst du von mir?" brüllte ich ihn an. Eh ich mich versah, pinnte Moss mich an die gegenüberliegende Wand vom Geländer und küsste mich. Mein Problem in diesem Moment war, dass Moss wesentlich mehr Kraft hatte als ich. Ich versuchte jetzt einfach nur Moss irgendwie wieder los zu werden. Er drückte mich so fest an die Wand, dass es mir fast die Luft abschnitt und mit jeder Bewegung die ich machte wurde diese auch immer weniger. Ich hatte arg damit zu kämpfen, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und gleichzeitig versuchte ich immer noch den Kerl vor mir von mir weg zu stoßen. Egal was ich versuchte, es gelang mir einfach nicht, ich war ihm gerade hilflos ausgeliefert.

"MOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!!!????" hörte ich es mitten mal nur unten brüllen. Moss ließ mich sofort los, ich sackte zusammen und rutsche an der Wand herunter. "Was zum Teufel treibst du da?" Es war Emile der von unter her gebrüllte hatte. Ich war noch nie so dankbar darüber gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, das Emile noch im Haus war. An den Inhalt des Gespräches kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, ich verlor mal wieder das Bewusstsein.

Am nächsten Tag durfte ich bei Emile im Arbeitszimmer antanzen und ihm meine Version des Vorfalls schildern. Jamie hatte sich kaum noch eingekriegt, als er davon erfuhr und war auch jetzt bei mir.

_**11. Kapitel:**_

Jamie musste sich stark am Riemen reißen, um nicht total aus zu rasten, sobald er auch nur den Namen Moss hörte. "Was wirst du jetzt tun? Du wirst ihn doch wohl nicht hier behalten wollen?" fragte er skeptisch Emile, der ihm gegenüber in einem großen Lederstuhl saß. "Er ist unser Sicherheitschef, ich kann ihn nicht einfach 'entsorgen'." Jamie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Was ist denn an dem noch Sicherheitschef, wenn er unsere eigenen Leute in Gefahr bringt und das hat er getan." dabei deutet Jamie auf seine Schwester, die neben im stand und bisher nichts weiter gesagt hatte.

Emile betätigte einen kleinen Knopf und kurze Zeit später stand Moss im Büro. Alex wich instinktiv einen Schritt weiter von ihm weg und versuchte ihren Bruder als eine Art Sichtwall zu benutzten. Jamie hingegen hatte Moss noch gar nicht wahrgenommen, erst durch die Bewegung seiner Schwester wurde er auf die Person in der Tür aufmerksam. "Duuuuuu!" er stürmte auf Moss los um ihm den Hals umdrehen zu wollen. Im gleichen Augenblick erschien Sam hinter Moss, er fing Jamie ab: "Beruhigt dich, dass hat wenig Sinn, was du vor hast." Sam hatte doch arg damit zu tun, Jamie im Zaum zu halten, er riss ihn von Moss weg und schubste ihn wieder in das, doch recht groß ausgefallene, Arbeitszimmer zurück.

"Offensichtlich haben wir hier ein Problem." kam nachdenklich von Emile und bedachte dabei Jamie als auch Moss mit einem skeptischen Blick. "Ich will, dass er geht." brachte Jamie aufgebracht raus. "Was du willst, interessiert hier aber niemanden." keifte Moss ihm entgegen. "Du hast gefälligst die Pfoten von meiner Schwester zu lassen." stellte Jamie fest. "Ach ja? Und der Neue, der darf das, oder wie seh ich das?" Moss war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er Alex bekommen würde. Sam stand zur Sicherheit zwischen den beiden Streithähnen, um weitere Handgreiflichkeiten zu vermeiden. "SCHLUSS JETZT!!!" brüllte Emile durch das Zimmer. Alex zuckte zusammen, aber auch Jamie war sichtlich erschrocken. "Ihr benehmt euch wie in einem Kindergarten."

Emile überlegte angestrengt, wie er die Sache hier lösen konnte, aber viele Alternativen hatte er nicht und sah Moss an: "Du gehst!" Moss schluckte: "Wie bitte? Boss? Ich...mir..." er kam ins stottern, brach ab und setzte erneut zu einer Erklärung an, "Mir sind die Sicherungen durchgebrannt, dass kommt nich noch mal vor." "Blödsinn, sobald du Alex wieder mit Sam siehst, drehst du doch wieder am Rad." musste Jamie mal wieder seine Meinung kundtun. "Es reicht jetzt. Moss? Du gehst, packt deine Sache und suchst dir einen neuen Arbeitgeber." Sam verfolgte das ganze stillschweigend und war verwundert darüber, dass Emile Moss einfach so gehen ließ. Emile würde wohl seine Gründe haben, warum er Moss gehen ließ und nicht anderweitig dafür sorgte, dass Moss verschwand. Sam beschloss für sich, sich da besser raus zu halten.

Moss machte einen Satz auf Emile zu und schlug mit den Fäusten auf dessen Schreibtisch: "Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen." mit diesen Worten verließ er wutentbrannt das Arbeitszimmer und fing an seine Sache zu packen und sich Reisefertig zu machen. Emile zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt von dieser Vorstellung und ließ sich davon auch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. "Nun gut, wir haben keinen Sicherheitschef mehr." stellte er fest und sah dabei Jamie an. "Bis auf weiteres wirst du diesen Posten übernehmen." Emile drehte sich theatralisch mit seinem Lederstuhl zum Fenster und machte somit klar, dass im Moment alles gesagt war.

_**12. Kapitel:**_

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich so recht über die Entscheidung von Emile freuen sollte. Ich war schon froh, dass Moss gehen musste, aber andererseits bezweifelte ich, dass Jamie der Richtige war für Moss´ Job. Mir fiel ein, dass Moss einiges getan hatte, um immer zu wissen, wo ich war. Mein erster Gang war folglich zu meinem Auto. Ich war mir sicher, dass Moss irgendwo einen Sender angebracht hatte, ich musste ihn nur noch finden und so lag ich auf dem kalten Boden und war halb unter meinem Auto verschwunden. "Was machst du denn da?" fragte Sam etwas amüsiert, da ich anscheinen einen doch recht lustigen Anblick bieten musste.

"Ich suche was." gab ich, halb unter dem Auto liegend von mir, als Sam plötzlich neben mir auftauchte: "Aha, und was suchst du?" fragte er mich grinsend. "Den verdammten Peilsender, den mir Moss unter gejubelt hat. Ich weiß, dass hier einer sein muss." ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, nach was ich eigentlich suchen musste, geschweige denn, wie so ein Teil eigentlich aussah, aber gab die Hoffung nicht auf, den Sender doch noch finden zu können. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte ich sehen, wie Sam einen prüfenden Blick auf den Unterboden meines Autos warf, sich langt machte und mir ein zu klein geratenes Teil unter Nase hielt: "Suchst du so was hier?" Verwirrt sah ich Sam an: "Keine Ahnung, was ist das?" Sam lachte. "Das ist der besagte Sender, den du gesucht hast." Erstaunt sah ich Sam an: "Tatsächlich? Guck an, nach so was hätte ich wohl nicht geschaut." ich nahm Sam das Ding aus der Hand und untersuchte den Sender neugierig.

"Was macht ihr da?" fragte mitten mal Jamie etwas irritiert, der nun auch nach draußen gekommen war. Sam und ich steckten unsere Köpfe gleichzeitig wieder raus und schauten Jamie etwas verdattert an. Mein Bruder fing an zu lachen. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?" wollte ich von ihm wissen, hievte mich dabei doch endlich mal von dem kalten Boden hoch und klopfte mir meine Klamotten aus. "Sah irgendwie interessant, was ihr beide da gemacht habt." Ich drehte das kleine Ding noch einen Moment unschlüssig in meiner Hand und drückte es dann Jamie in die Pfoten. "Hier, bitte sehr, vielleicht findest du dafür ja noch eine andere Verwendung, außer es mir unter mein Auto zu pappen um mich zu überwachen." damit ließ ich meinen Bruder und Sam am Auto stehen und ging wieder rein.

_**13. Kapitel:**_

Jamie guckte erstaunt in seine Hand. "Moss hat es offensichtlich zu gut gemeint mit dem überwachen deiner Schwester, wie?" Jamie starrte immer noch den Sender in seiner Hand an: "Ja, offensichtlich." er steckte den Sender in seine Hosentasche, "lass uns wieder rein gehen." er drehte sich um und folgte seiner Schwester rein.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen geworden und Alex war den ganzen Tag aus ihrem Zimmer nicht wieder raus gekommen. "Ist dir Alex heute noch mal irgendwie begegnet?" wollte Jamie von Sam wissen. "Nein, sie hat heute nicht weiter ihr Zimmer verlassen, so weit ich weiß." "Hm? Sollte ich mir sorgen machen?" fragte Jamie unsicher. "Ich weiß nicht, sie ist schließlich deine Schwester, du musst doch wissen, wann du dir Sorgen um sie machen solltest und wann nicht." Jamie hatten nebenbei noch eine Menge zu tun, da er durch Moss seine Arbeitsteilung erst einmal durchsteigen musste. Er versuchte in der Sicherheitszentrale sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen machen muss, aber es wäre mir wohler, wenn du vielleicht mal..." er brach ab, da etwas anderes seine Aufmerksam auf sich zog. "Wenn du mich hier nicht brauchst im Moment, dann seh ich mal nach ihr." Sam wusste, dass Jamie ihm schon gar nicht mehr zuhörte. Er wandte sich ab und verließ die Sicherheitszentrale um sich auf den Weg in Alex Zimmer zu machen.

Auf der Treppe begegnete Sam ein letztes Mal Moss. In diesem Moment wusste Sam, warum sie den restlichen Tag nichts von Alex gesehen und gehört hatten. Sie wollte Moss nicht noch einmal unnötig über den Weg laufen. Moss verkniff sich jegliche Kommentare, warf Sam jedoch einen Blick zu, der, hätte er gekonnt, Sam umgebracht hätte. Moss verschwand nicht einfach sang und klanglos, er knallte eine der großen Flügeltüren so dermaßen hinter sich zu, dass sie drohte aus den Angeln zu fliegen. Sam dreht sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Flügeltür noch dort war, wo sie hingehörte und steuerte anschließend Alex Zimmertür an und klopfte. Er hörte sie aus dem Inneren ihres Zimmers trällern und trat ein.

"Ist er weg?" wollte sie sofort von Sam wissen. "Ja, ist gerade gegangen." "Gut, ich dachte schon, er will gar nicht mehr gehen." sie sah Sam an, ging auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ihm auf, so gut es ging. Sam lächelte: "Was wird das jetzt?" Alex machte einen auf unentschlossen: "Das jetzt hier? Hm? Weiß nicht, vielleicht kannst du es mir sagen." "Was sagen?" Sam konnte erahnen, worauf Alex hinaus wollte. Sie sah ihn immer noch an, "Was jetzt mit uns beiden wird?! War das am See einfach nur Jux und Dollerei oder unter was kann ich das jetzt verbuchen?" wollte sie ohne umschweife wissen.

Sam musste sich eingestehen, dass er Alex nicht nur mochte, es war mehr noch, als das. Es war für ihn schon zu lange her, als das er auf Anhieb sagen konnte, welche Gefühle sie bei ihm auslöste, aber er wusste doch zumindest, dass es mehr war, was ihn zu Alex hinzog. Er war gerne in ihrer Nähe und sie offensichtlich wohl auch in seiner. Zumindest hatte es für Sam den Anschein. Aber genauso wusste er, dass es ihn verwundbar machen konnte, dass hatte er aus der Vergangenheit gelernt. Er war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er es tatsächlich wagen? Immerhin wusste Alex bereits, dass er nicht der ist, der er zu sein vorgibt. Aber war dies dann nicht ein doppeltes Risiko, wie sicher konnte er sein, dass es nicht doch ein abgekartetes Spiel war? Eine Garantie gab es nicht.

Alex riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken: "Hey? Bekomm ich auch noch mal eine Antwort von dir, oder muss ich dir mir selber geben?" Sam verwarf seine Gedankengänge, zog Alex zu sich und küsste sie.

_**14. Kapitel:**_

Es war mal wieder einer jener Momente, die ich am liebsten für die Ewigkeit hätte festhalten wollen. Ich konnte es nicht, aber ich konnte Sam festhalten, zumindest für diesen Moment.

Aus einem mir unerklärlichen Grund fing ich plötzlich an, mich an Sam fest zu krallen, nicht etwa weil ich auf solche Praktiken stand, nein, wohl eher, weil ich Angst hatte. Allerdings konnte ich mir die plötzlich aufsteigende Angst nicht erklären. Ich wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass Sam mich jetzt allein ließ. Ich hatte noch arg mit dem Zwischenfall von Moss zu kämpfen, aber das alleine war nicht der Grund, warum ich nicht wollte, dass Sam ging.

"Au!" vernahm ich mitten mal. "Hey? Was ist denn los?" fragte mich Sam. Ich war so damit beschäftig, heraus zu finden, wo die plötzliche Angst herkam, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass ich mich immer noch ins Sam´s Klamotten gekrallt hatte. "Oh...tut mir leid." ich ließ ihn augenblicklich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich konnte sehen, dass Sam mit dieser Reaktion von mir nichts anfangen konnte. Fest stand, dass ich gerade gefühls- als auch gedankenmäßig total durch den Wind war. Ich ließ mich auf´s Bett fallen um im selben Moment, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen wieder auf zu springen. Ich wusste, dass es ein komisches Bild abgeben musste, aber es war mir gerade egal. Ich schnappte mir Sam und zog ihn mit auf mein Bett.

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, folglich wühlte ich im Bett umher und versuchte irgendwie eine Position zu finden, die es mir ermöglichte, so nahe wie möglich an Sam ran rutschen zu können. Ich drehte und wendete mich ein paar mal um die eigene Achse. Ich hatte mir den linken Arm von Sam angeeignet und dachte auch nicht daran, diesen wieder los zu lassen. Mir war klar, dass Sam damit grad nichts anfangen konnte. Ich nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn über meinen Bauch. Endlich hatte ich eine Position gefunden, die mir zusagte. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, dann wäre ich am liebsten unter Sam´s Klamotten gekrochen, aber so ging es auch erst mal.

_**15. Kapitel:**_

Mit einem leichten Grinsen, beobachtete Sam Alex ihre Wühlattacke. "Bist du nun fertig? Oder möchtest du dich lieber noch ne Runde umher drehen?" "Nein, geht schon, alles bestens." gab Alex von sich. "Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Was ist los? Ohne Grund krallst du doch nicht einfach, oder?" Sam sah sie misstrauisch an und hoffte diesmal auf eine Antwort von ihr. "Ich...ich weiß nicht..." stotterte sie mitten mal. "Du weißt was nicht?" wollte Sam genauer wissen, "ob du immer mal wieder krallst, oder was gerade bei dir los ist?" "Ich..." Alex schluckte, sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm sagen sollte, dass er einfach bei ihr bleiben sollte, "Ich..." setzte sie erneut an. "Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!" platze sie plötzlich heraus.

Sam sah sie verwundert an: "Wo sollte ich den im Moment hin wollen? Ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt noch hier drin bin, in der Organisation." Sam wollte oder konnte nicht direkt darauf eingehen, ob er bei ihr bleiben kann oder nicht. Alex drehte sich zu Sam, legte einen Arm auf seinen Bauch und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn ran. Sam musste feststellen, dass es wohl im Moment nicht viel Sinn machen würde, sich mit Alex unterhalten zu wollen und beließ es erst mal dabei.

Die folgenden Tage verliefen relativ ruhig. Jamie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, durch das System was Moss aufgebaute hatte durch zu steigen. Sam griff Jamie dabei unter die Arme, so gut es ging, ohne dabei großartig auffallen zu wollen. Emile schickte Sam immer wieder, für kleinere Aufträge, in die Stadt um zu gucken, wie schnell und zuverlässig Sam diese ausführte. Jedes Mal, wenn Sam unterwegs war, bangte Alex und hoffte inständig, dass Sam wieder heil im Hauptquartier ankommen würde.

_**16. Kapitel:**_

Es war schon komisch für mich, dass ich jetzt durch das Haus gehen konnte, ohne damit rechnen zu müssen, dass Moss mitten mal hinter mir stand um mir auf die Pelle zu rücken. Ich bekam Jamie in der letzten Zeit wenig zu Gesicht, sein neuer Posten vereinnahmte ihn voll und ganz. Ich saß unten im Saal. Er war zwar bei weitem nicht so gemütlich, wie Bibliothek oder die große Wohnküche, aber ich war trotzdem gerne hier. Mein Blick wanderte umher und blieb an der Fernsehzeitung hängen. "Was? Wir haben heute schon wieder Freitag? Ey? Ich bekomm hier aber auch gar nichts mehr mit." Es regte mich schon wieder auf, dass ich mal wieder mit den Wochentagen durcheinander kam, ich raffte mich aus dem großen, samtbezogenen Sessel und steuerte mein Zimmer an.

"Hm? Was zieh ich an?" da war sie wieder. Die berühmt berüchtigte Freitagabendausgehfrage. Ich stand vor meinem zu groß geraten Wandschrank und hatte die Qual der Wahl. Wie oft hatte ich schon überlegt, diesen mal wieder auszumisten, damit die Klamottenfrage mir nicht immer so schwer fallen würde, und jedes Mal konnte ich mich von keinem meiner Stücke trennen, dass wurde langsam zu einem echten Problem. Ich entschied mich für eine schwarze Stoffhose im Bootcutlook, einem eng anliegend schwarzen Top und dazu eine weiße Bluse mit Trompetenärmeln, es waren meine Lieblingsstücke.

Gut gelaunt, frisch gestylt und ein wenig aufgebrezelt machte ich mich auf den Weg nach unten.

_**17. Kapitel:**_

"Öhm? Wo willst du hin?" fragte Jamie sichtlich irritiert seine Schwester. "Weg!" trällert diese ihm entgegen. "Alleine?" "Ja! Warum?" Alex sah ihren großen Bruder, "nein, jetzt sag nicht, dass ihr schon wieder irgendwelchen Scheiß in der Stadt verzapfen wollt? Nicht heute, ich will auch mal wieder weggehen." protestierte sie. Jamie sah seine Schwester an: "Es tut mir leid, dann musst du dich mit Emile auseinandersetzten." Das war jetzt so ziemlich das Letzte, worauf Alex jetzt Lust hatte.

Ihre Laune war schon wieder am Gefrierpunkt angekommen: "Na fein, wo kann ich hingehen, ohne das ich gleich in die Luft gesprengt werde?" fragte sie zynisch und sah herausfordernd ihren Bruder an. "Am sichersten wärst du hier aufgehoben." gab Jamie zu. Alex blickte ihn entsetzt an: "Das meinst du nicht ernsthaft? Jamie? Sag mir einfach, wo ich nicht hin soll und gut." "Weiß Sam, dass du weggehen willst?" Alex glaubte gerade im falschen Film zu sein, war ihr Bruder gerade nicht mit einer Silbe auf ihre Frage eingegangen? "Spinn ich oder was? Was hat denn Sam damit zu tun, dass du mir nur sagen sollst, wo ich nicht hingehen soll? Und so weit ich das mitbekommen habe, ist Sam doch sowieso in der Stadt oder nicht? Zumindest weiß ich jetzt warum."

Jamie und Alex standen sich einen Momentlang schweigend gegenüber. "Oh nein, auf das Spiel lass ich mich dieses Mal nicht ein, Jamie! Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder du sagst mir jetzt, wo ich hingehen kann oder nicht, oder du lässt es und musst dann damit klar kommen, dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, wo ihr wieder Scheiße baut. Und somit dann auch Gefahr laufe, darein zu geraten." "Schon gut!" Jamie gab klein bei und nannte seiner jüngeren Schwester jene Orte, die sie meiden sollte. Alex grinste triumphierend: "Danke." sie knuddelte noch kurz ihre Bruder und verschwand dann in der aufkommenden Nacht.

Es war eine Weile her, dass Alex in die Stadt rein fuhr um sich mal wieder zu amüsieren. Was wohl nicht zu letzt daran gelegen haben mochte, dass egal was sie tat oder wo sie hinging, Moss sie immer verfolgt hatte. Sie traf sich mit einigen Freunden in einer gut besuchten Bar. Es war eine gemütliche Bar. Sie hatten einen Tresen, der über Eck verlief und an dem ungefähr 10 Barhocker einen Platz fanden. Die Bar war nicht sehr groß und es gab nur fünf Tische mit jeweils vier Stühlen, die allesamt aus dunklen Holz waren. Zusätzlich zu den Tischen, gab es noch zwei Sitzecken, die immer belegt waren, da sie etwas abgeschirmt lagen. In einer dieser Ecken fand auch Alex ihre Freunde vor. Einige von ihnen spielten gerade Billard. Der Tisch war immer gut gesäumt von Spielenden. Er stand ein wenig separat, da er auf eine Art Podest stand. Sie nickten ihnen kurz zu und setzte sich dann mit an die Ecke. Alex musste erst mal Rede und Antwort stehen, warum sie sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte. Es war immer die gleiche Geschichte, die Alex auftischte: Sie wäre mit ihrem Bruder unterwegs gewesen auf Geschäftsreise. Sie konnte denen ja schlecht erzählen, was wirklich los war. Das Risiko wollte sie dann doch nicht eingehen.

_**18. Kapitel:**_

Es war herrlich, mal wieder unter andere Menschen zu kommen. Doch verfolgte ich immer wieder die Nachrichten, die über einen kleinen Fernseher in die Bar ausgestrahlt wurden. In jeder neuen Stunde hoffte ich, dass es keine neuen Themen geben würde. Nach dem das dritte Mal nichts Neues durch die Nachrichten ging, widmete ich mich wieder voll und ganz meinen Freunden. Ich hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass die Zeit wie im Flug verging.

Wir waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertief, als ein Raunen durch die Bar ging und die ersten sich auf die Nachrichten konzentrierten. Nein, es war so weit. "Die JBA bekannte sich vor wenigen Minuten zu dem Anschlag, in dem mehrere Menschen ums Leben gekommen..." vernahm ich aus dem Fernsehen, ich musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, dass Emile Anschläge verübte, damit konnte ich gerade noch so zu recht kommen, aber wenn Menschleben auf dem Spiel standen, dann war er mal wieder eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille in der Bar und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass alle mich anstarren würden und genau wüssten, wo ich herkam und wer ich bin. Ich ertrug diese Atmosphäre noch einige wenige Minuten, entschuldigte mich dann bei meinen Freunden und entschwand zu meinem Auto.

Ich setzte mich rein, schloss die Tür und lies meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Ich wusste, dass Sam keine andere Wahl gehabt hat als den Anschlag durchzuführen und wusste auch genau, dass es deswegen auch "nur" so wenig Opfer gab. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, wenn Jamie an Sams Stelle gewesen wäre, dann hätte die Zahl der Opfer anders ausgesehen, sehr anders.

Jemand klopfte an meine Scheibe, dadurch dass alles beschlagen war konnte ich nicht erkennen um wenn es sich handelte und kurbelte deswegen meine Scheibe runter.

_**19. Kapitel:**_

Alex hatte die Scheibe noch nicht ganz unten, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Sie blickte in das hässliche Grinsen von Moss. "Sieh an, sieh an. Wenn haben wir denn da?" fragte Moss gehässig, öffnete dabei die Autotür und machte Alex eine einladende Geste, ihr Auto zu verlassen. "Wird man dich eigentlich nie los?" Alex musste sich zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht anfing wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Nicht nur, dass sie diesen Kerl, der gerade vor ihr stand, abgrundtief hasste, nein, er hatte es geschafft, dass sie nun auch noch Angst vor ihm hatte.

"Na was denn? Och, jetzt komm schon. Lach doch mal, für mich." Moss griff Alex unter ihr Kinn um sie besser sehen zu können. "Fass mich nicht an." fauchte sie Moss entgegen und schlug seine Hand von sich weg. "Ahh, zumindest das hat sich nicht geändert. Ach weißt du eigentlich, dass dein neuer Freund ein Spion ist?" fragte Moss so ganz beiläufig. Alex entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge: "Wie bitte? Wo hast du denn den Quatsch her? Wenn er einer wäre, dann hätte ich das wohl als Erste mitbekommen, oder? Oder glaubst du, dass er sonst noch bei uns wäre?" sie versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen, ohne auch nur die Spur eines Zweifels aufkommen zu lassen.

"Also meine Informanten, haben mir da was ganz anderes erzählt." "Und was haben sie dir erzählt?" fragte Alex neugierig, da sie darüber mit Sam noch nicht gesprochen hatte, wusste sie tatsächlich nicht, wie er eigentlich eingeschleust wurde. "Nun ja, er soll angeblich Agent bei der NSA sein, die haben ihn zum Schein rausgeworfen, ihn in einen Banküberfall verwickelt, wo er jemand getötet haben soll, ist deswegen in den Knast gewandert, wo er deinem Bruder natürlich rein zufällig kennen gelernt hat und konnte somit dann mit Jamie flüchten. Und da dein Bruder ja besonders leicht zu beeindrucken ist, war es natürlich nicht weiter schwer für ihn, Jamie mit der Flucht zu beeindrucken."

"Aha, schicke Story. Is dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass Sam genau das gleiche erzählt, wie du jetzt? Nur das er nichts von der NSA erwähnt hat?" Moss starrte Alex sekundenlang an und ließ das eben gesagte noch einmal im Kopf Revue passieren. Alex konnte sehen, wie es in Moss´ Gehirnwindungen anfingt zu arbeiten. Moss bemerkte seinen Fehler, ließ ihn sich aber nicht anmerken. Stattdessen ging er einen Schritt näher auf Alex zu und drängte sie so an ihren Wagen ran.

Alex wusste, dass ihr diesmal niemand zur Hilfe kommen würde und versuchte daher Moss auszuweichen. Moss ahnte ihren Schritt voraus und setzte sie an ihrem Auto fest. "Lass mich los." zischte sie und wehrte sich so gut es ging. Was ihr sichtlich schwer fiel, da sie mit aufkommender Panik nun auch noch zu tun hatte. "Ach jetzt komm schon, zier dich nicht so. Von dem Neuen hast du doch eh nicht viel, dafür sorgt doch Emile schon." "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, wie viel ich von Sam habe oder nicht. Du bist raus aus der Organisation, finde dich damit ab." Alex versuchte immer wieder Moss auszuweichen. Er dachte gar nicht daran, sie wieder gehen zu lassen, drückte sie mit seinem gesamte Körpergewicht gegen den Wagen, hielt ihren Kopf fest und küsste sie.

Alex spürte wie Moss ihr, durch sein Gewicht die Luft abschnürte und dadurch auch nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich großartig wehren zu können. Langsam wurde es schwarz um Alex herum, sie durfte keinesfalls die Besinnung verlieren, denn dann würde sie weder Jamie noch Sam so schnell wieder sehen. In selben Augenblick, wie ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, bemerkte sie, dass sie plötzlich wieder Luft zum atmen bekam. Jemand hatte sie von Moss befreit. Sie versuchte einen klaren Blick zu bekommen, konnte jedoch nur erkennen, dass Moss von einer anderen Person von ihr weggezogen wurde. Sie ließ sich am Auto in die Hocke rutschen, kauerte sich zusammen und versuchte sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen. Sie beobachtete, die ihr immer noch fremde Person, wie diese Moss mit zwei gekonnten Schlägen außer Gefecht setzte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später stand diese Person wieder vor Alex, ließ auch in die Hocke sinken und nahm sie in den Arm. Alex zuckte instinktiv zusammen und wollte die Person von sich wegstoßen, bis sie bemerkte, dass es Sam war, der vor ihr hockte. Völlig aufgelöst, fiel sie Sam um den Hals und fing an zu weinen. "Alex? Sieh mich an!" von Alex kam jedoch keine Reaktion. "Alex? Du sollst mich ansehen." befahl Sam ihr. Sie löste sich ein Stück von Sam um ihn ansehen zu können, sagte aber kein Wort. "Alex? Wir müssen hier weg." Sam zog sie mit sich nach oben, brachte sie auf die andere Seite ihres Wagens, setzte sie auf den Beifahrersitz und stieg selbst auf der Fahrerseite ein. Mit der nötigen Eile, jedoch ohne großartig aufzufallen, jagte Sam den Wagen über die Straßen zum Hauptquartier der JBA.

Am Eingang kam Sam Jamie schon entgegen. "Was ist passiert? Sie war doch nicht etwa..." Sam schnitt ihm ins Wort: "Nein, sie ist Moss über den Weg gerannt. Wusstest du nicht, dass er noch in der Stadt ist?" Sam hatte Alex in den Armen und brachte sie rauf in ihr Zimmer. "Wie bitte? Er ist noch hier?" "Verbieten können wir es ihm nicht." bemerkte Sam und legte Alex auf ihr Bett, "ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, dass Moss nicht so schnell aufgibt." nuschelte Sam vor sich hin und blieb noch einen Moment bei Alex am Bett. "Bleibst du bei ihr? Falls sie aufwacht?" fragte Sam etwas besorgt in Jamies Richtung. "Ja klar, aber wo willst du hin?" "Ich will nur unter die Dusche." damit verschwand Sam ins Bad.

Sam kam aus dem Bad und wurde auch gleich zu Emile ins Büro zitiert. Er musste Bericht erstatten. "Moss ist noch in der Stadt, war das so angedacht?" wollte Sam von Emile wissen. "Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit ihm. Ich schätze es nicht sehr, wenn Mann seinen körperlichen Vorteil gegenüber Frauen zum Ausdruckt bringt, um zu bekommen, was man will." Emile sah Sam an, "Du hast ihn gesehen, oder bist du im begegnet?" "Ihm begegnet, besser gesagt ist er Alex begegnet." Sam zog keinen nutzen daraus, Emile zu heimlichen, was in der Stadt zwischen ihm, Alex und Moss vorgefallen war.

Emile war nicht sonderlich davon angetan, was er hörte, erkundigte sich aber dennoch: "Ihr geht es gut?" "Sie ist ein wenig durch Wind." Emile musterte Sam genauer: "Und du? Was ist mit dir?" Sam war im ersten Moment verwirrt, was Emile bemerkte. "Du hast dich hier als sehr wertvoll erwiesen, ich möchte nicht, dass deine Kompetenzen darunter leiden, weil du nicht bei der Sache bist, sondern stattdessen bei Alex. Was ich durchaus verstehe kann, dann kann ich dich aber nicht weiter als aktives Mitglied bezeichnen, zumindest so lange nicht, wie die Sache mit Moss nicht aus der Welt geschafft ist." Sam musste sich keine Antwort überlegen, er wusste, dass es Alex nichts bringen würde, wenn er sich jetzt von Organisation zurückziehen würde.

"Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich habe meine Gefühlswelt durchaus ganz gut im Griff. Definitiv besser, als manch ehemaliges Mitglied." Emile konnte sich ein Grinsen, bei dieser Bemerkung, nicht verkneifen. "Sehr schön, dass war alles was ich wissen wollte. Feierabend für heute."

_**20. Kapitel:**_

Als ich wach wurde, war es stockfinster in meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte ich keine Orientierung, wusste nicht genau wo ich lag und bekam Angst. Ich spürte, wie ich anfing zu zittern. "Ssschhhhhh!" hörte ich mitten mal hinter mir. Ich erschrak, wirbelte vom Bett hoch und verkroch mich automatisch in eine Ecke, weit weg von dem war, was ich gerade hörte. Es wurde hell in meinem Zimmer und ich erkannte Sam, der noch auf meinem Bett lag. Ich kauerte mich in meiner Ecke zusammen und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sam erhob sich vom Bett und kam auf mich zu, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mir nichts tun würde, wich ich ihm aus.

Sam hockte sich genau vor mich, nahm mich behutsam in seine Arme und brachte mich wieder auf´s Bett. Ich musste mich zwingen, mich wieder zu beruhigen. "Er weiß es!" hörte ich mich plötzlich sagen. "Was weiß er?" Sam wusste anscheinend, dass ich Moss gemeint hatte. "Er weiß, dass du ein Spion bist." ich war noch viel zu durcheinander, als das ich jetzt alles wieder zusammen bekommen würde, was mir Moss erzählt hatte. Sam zog mich an sich und schloss seine Arme um mich. "Bist du dir ganz sicher?" fragte er mich ruhig und leise. Ich war mir im Moment eigentlich bei gar nichts mehr sicher und schüttelte daher nur meinen Kopf. Ich merkte, wie erschöpft ich war, legt meine Kopf auf Sams Oberköper und schlief keine zwei Minuten später wieder ein.

In den nächsten Tagen herrschte bei uns im Haus Hochbetrieb, wovon ich allerdings wenig mitbekam. Ich verließ mein Zimmer nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass Moss urplötzlich wieder hinter mir oder vor mir stehen könnte und mich wieder an irgendeine Wand pinnte. Ich wusste, dass es für Sam nicht leicht war, dass sagte mir auch Jamie ein paar mal mehr, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Sam versuchte so gut es ging bei mir zu sein und hielt mich auf dem Laufenden, was Emile zurzeit anstrebte und was los war. Er erzählte mir, dass er es durch die diversen Stadteinsätze geschafft hatte, seine Kontaktperson zu informieren und dass er versuchen will, sich demnächst mit ihr zu treffen. Obwohl ich es für ein großes Risiko hielt, war ich doch froh darüber, dass es langsam voran ging, was die Informationsbeschaffung anging.

Nach dem ich knapp eine Woche mein Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte, versuchte ich über meine Schatten zu springen und hatte mir vorgenommen, am See spazieren zu gehen.

Ich war bereits in der riesigen Eingangshalle angekommen, als Jamie mir über den Weg lief. "Alex?" stellte er freudig fest, "Du willst raus gehen?" Nicht nur, dass ich kaum noch aus meinem Zimmer kam, wortkarg war ich auch noch geworden und so nickte ich nur zur Antwort. Ich war Emile in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal begegnet, seit dem zweiten Vorfall. Nun stand er mitten mal neben Jamie und sah mich komisch an. "Mädel, du brauchst ganz dringen mal ein wenig Frischluft, du siehst scheiße aus." Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als bei diesem liebreizenden Kompliment zu grinsen. "Hatte ich mir gerade vorgenommen, ich will zum See runter." Emile konnte oder wollte ich nicht anschweigen, ich weiß es nicht, ich hielt es für besser, ihm eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben.

Er nickte zustimmend und verschwand dann wieder genauso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. "Ist keiner weiter im Haus, heute?" fragte ich meine Bruder. Er starrte mich an, als wenn ich von einem anderen Stern gekommen war. "Du sprichst doch noch mit mir? Wahnsinn. Nein, es ist heute keiner weiter hier, außer mir und Emile, ich glaube Sam ist joggen gegangen, den dürftest du dann unten am See wieder sehen." Wieder nickte ich nur zur Antwort, sah mich noch einmal kurz um und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum See. Ich überlegte, wann das Haus das letzte Mal wie ausgestorben wirkte. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, es muss schon zu lange her gewesen sein.

_**21. Kapitel:**_

Alex lies sich die frische Morgenluft um die Nase wehen. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass es ihr gefehlt hatte, auch wenn sie sich immer noch nicht ganz wohl dabei fühlte, dass Haus so weit hinter sich zu lassen. Sie schlenderte gemütlich den schmalen Weg entlang, der um den See herum führte und fing an, mal wieder die Wasseroberfläche zu beobachten. Sie ging gedankenverloren weiter und wurde erst wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, als sie Geräusche vernahm. Sie drehte sich um und musste zu ihrem Leid feststellen, dass sie bereits weiter vom Haus entfernt war, als sie geplant hatte. "Mist, warum muss ich auch immer so in Gedanken versinken." fluchte sie halblaut vor sich her und wollte gerade den Rückweg antreten, als ihr sie etwas im Gebüsch erkennen konnte.

"Hmpf, verdammt Sam, bist du noch zu Retten? Wahrscheinlich nicht, oder?" sie konnte nicht anders, als Sam anzumaulen. Er rappelte sich hoch und kam wieder zum Vorschein. Alex war außer sich und ging Sam an: "Tickst du noch ganz richtig? Ich sterb´ ich grad tausend Tode und du übst in der Zeit, wie man zum Busch mutiert, oder wie?" genauso so schnell, wie ihre Wut hoch kam, so schnell verging sie auch wieder. Sam bot ein Bild, das einfach zu göttlich war. "Du Busch, du." grinste sie ihn mitten mal an und zupfte ihm einige Blätter aus den Klamotten. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keinen Schrecken einjagen." "Hast du aber." schmollte Alex rum. Sie sah sich noch ein Mal genauer um: "Ähm? Sam? Ich weiß nicht, liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich heute zum ersten Mal wieder frische Luft schnappe, du kannst mich natürlich auch gerne für bekloppt erklären, aber bitte sag mir, dass da noch jemand im Gestrüpp hockt." Sie war sich eigentlich nicht sicher, was sie da sah, aber die Silhouette sah sehr nach einem Mensch aus.

Sam sah Alex verwundert an: "Du hast ihn gesehen?" fragte er erstaunt. "Wen? Das Gestrüpp da, was sich irgendwie immer mal wieder bewegt, wie lange kann er da wohl so hocken, hm?" fragte sie frech in die Gestrüpprichtung und grinste dabei Sam an. Sam stellte erleichtert fest, dass es Alex anscheinend wieder besser ging, zumindest im Augenblick wohl. Das Gestrüpp bewegte sich und trat nun auch auf den Weg raus. Da Alex sich bis vor zwei Sekunden nicht sicher war, was den lebend Busch anging, machte sie einen erschreckten Satz hinter Sam. "Wääähhh!" "Alex? Alex, dass ist Lambert, meine Kontaktperson." "Na prima, warum trefft ihr euch nicht gleich im Haus, wäre noch unauffälliger, hm?" kommentierte sie erst hinter Sam und lugte anschließend um ihm rum und musterte Lambert.

"Wir sollten hier nicht stehen bleiben." bemerkte Sam. "Nein, das sollten wir nicht tun." gab der lebende Busch von sich. "Also Tarnung in allen Ehren, aber dis is ja sehr extrem, oder?" "Zumindest können wir so sicher sein, dass ihn niemand erkennt, oder hast du ihn vom Haus aus erkennen können?" fragte Sam und drehte sich dabei ein mal um seine eigene Achse, da er hinter sich Alex erwartet hatte. Die allerdings wanderte gerade mit Sams Bewegung mit, so das es wenig Sinn macht, sie sehen zu können. "Sag mal, was wird denn das?" "Ich trau´ deinem Busch nicht, dass ist alles." "Du spinnst, echt mal." Lambert war schon längst wieder im Gestrüpp verschwunden. "Und du meinst, dass du mit ihr zu recht kommst, hm?" gab es mal wieder eine Frage aus dem Unterholz. "Was soll denn diese Anspielung, du Busch. Natürlich kommt Sam mit mir klar." empörte sich Alex. "Alex?" "Hmpf, schon gut, tut mir leid." rief sie ins Gestrüpp rein. Sam verdrehte die Augen, "Was ist nur heute los mit dir? Also nicht, dass es das nicht gut finden würde, aber im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen, bist du heute wie aufgekratzt!" Alex sah Sam an, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

_**22. Kapitel:**_

Sam und ich gingen zurück in Richtung Haus. "Glaubst du, dass Moss irgendwie gewusst hat, dass ich in der Stadt war?" fragte ich Sam leise. Sam überlegte: "Ganz ausschließen würde ich es nicht." "Aber woher? Dann muss er doch noch mit irgendjemanden hier Kontakt haben, oder?" der Gedanke, dass Moss anscheinend immer noch darüber bescheid wusste, wo ich war oder was ich machte, machte mich total fertig. "Oder haben wir vielleicht irgendwas am Auto übersehen? Ist da vielleicht noch irgendwie ein Sender?" fragte ich Sam besorgt. "Nein, am Auto ist nichts, ich hab es noch einmal untersucht, der Gedanke kam mir nämlich auch schon." "'Also doch eine undichte Stelle?!" vermutete ich leise. "Wir werden schon raus finden, woher er das gewusst hat." versuchte mich Sam wieder beruhigen. "Jamie is einfach nicht der richtige für den Job. Er mag zwar für Emile unersetzlich sein, aber als Sicherheitschef ist er der totale Reinfall, sonst hätte er längst geschnallt, dass es ne undichte Stelle gibt." irgendwie regte mich das auf, ich wusste nur nicht so recht, warum eigentlich?! Sam verkniff sich seinen Kommentar dazu und den Rest des Weges legten wir schweigend zurück.

Den Rest des Tages bekam ich weder Sam noch Jamie weiter zu Gesicht. Emile hatte die beiden total in Beschlag genommen. Ich verfiel mal wieder in Gedanken und musste feststellen, dass ich irgendwie hin und her gerissen war, was meine Gefühle anging. Wenn Sam es tatsächlich schaffen sollte, die Organisation hoch gehen zu lassen, dann würde ich meinen Bruder nicht wieder sehen, wahrscheinlich. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich bisher auch nicht wusste, wie es mit mir weiter gehen sollte. Was passierte mit mir? Das Jamie wieder in den Knast gehen würde, war mir jetzt schon klar. Würde ich auch ins Gefängnis wandern? Der Gedanke machte mir Angst. Das war so ziemlich der letzte Ort wo ich hin wollte. Und noch eins beschäftigte mich. Würde ich Sam danach überhaupt noch mal wieder sehen? Auch diesen Gedanken konnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich liebte ihn und von ihm getrennt zu sein, dass konnte ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen, zumindest nicht auf Dauer.

Aber was versuche ich mir hier vor zu machen? Natürlich gehe ich ins Gefängnis. Schließlich bin ich ja mit wissend und mache nichts dagegen. Ich fing mal wieder an zu zittern, ich hatte Angst. Angst davor so zu enden, wie mein Bruder. Im Gefängnis. Ich hatte mitten mal das Gefühl, dass mein Zimmer mich ersticken würde, ich ergriff die Flucht aus meinem eigenen Zimmer und suchte die Bibliothek auf. Ich nahm mir die Decke, die immer über einem der Sessel hing, kuschelt mich darin ein und setzte mich vor den Kamin. Irgendjemand hatte ihn bereits in Gange gebracht, worüber ich irgendwie froh war, da mir wahnsinnig kalt war. Ich saß eine ganze Weile vor dem offenen Kamin und starrte in die Flammen. Mir fiel auf, dass ich bisher noch nicht wirklich mit Sam irgendwie mal weg war, dass wollte ich nachholen.

Ich überlegte, dass Sam wahrscheinlich Emile nicht fragen würde, ob er einen Abend mal frei bekommen würde, also ich entschied ich mich dazu, dass für Sam zu machen, auch wenn ich Gefahr lief, dass er es nicht gut heißen würde. So machte ich mich auf den Weg in Emiles Büro.

_**23. Kapitel:**_

Alex stand vor Emiles Bürotür und war sich eigentlich nicht sicher, was sie da tat. Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als die Tür aufging und Emile vor ihr stand. "Du wolltest zu mir?" mutmaßte er. Alex schluckte, die Entscheidung, die sie eben noch für grandios hielt, wirkte nun gar nicht mehr so toll und so stand sie vor Emile und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Emile kannte Alex nun schon eine ganze Weile und wusste ziemlich genau, dass es nicht viele Gründe geben konnte, warum sie ausgerechnet vor seiner Tür stand. Er öffnete diese wieder und bat Alex rein.

"Nun? Womit kann ich dir helfen?" Sie verfluchte sich jetzt schon, dass sie es tatsächlich in Erwägung gezogen hatte, über Sams Kopf hinweg etwas entscheiden zu wollen. Aber genauso gut wusste sie, dass sie hier auch nicht wieder so ohne weiteres raus kommen würde. Emile würde ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass sie lügen würde, wenn sie nicht mit dem eigentlich Grund raus rücken würde. "Ist nicht so wichtig." versuchte sie einzulenken und irgendwie wieder aus der Sache raus zu kommen. "Alex?" kam es ihr scharf entgegen. Sie zog automatisch den Kopf ein. "Was willst du?" Sie atmete noch ein Mal tief durch: "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Sam für einen Abend entbehren könntest?!" Emile grinste sie an: "Oh? Du willst mit Sam ausgehen?"

Alex hätte es so vielleicht nicht genannt, aber es traf die Sache doch ganz gut. "Ja." "Und warum kommt Sam dann nicht zu mir und fragt deswegen?" wollte er wissen. "Weil er dich erstens wahrscheinlich nicht danach fragen würde und zweitens kam mir das gerade erst in den Sinn." gab sie zu. Emile bedachte sie mit einem dieser Blicke, die sie nie zuordnen konnte. "Ich werd sehen, wann Sam mal einen Abend für mich entbehrlich sein könnte." Es war eine furchtbare Angewohnheit von Emile, manche Dinge nicht gleich klären zu wollen, aber vorerst musste sich Alex damit zu frieden geben. "Danke." sie verschwand so schnell es ging aus dem Büro wieder in die Bibliothek.

Es war bereits Abend, als Jamie, Sam und einige andere wieder ins Hauptquartier zurückkamen. Alex war mal wieder erleichtert, dass Jamie als auch Sam unversehrt zurückgekommen waren. Ungeduldig tigerte sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, sie musste warten, da Sam und Jamie mal wieder Bericht erstatten mussten und das konnte durchaus auch mal ein paar Stunden dauern. Wie Alex schon desöfteren feststellen musste.

Sam kam ohne anklopfen bei Alex ins Zimmer rein und lies sich auf´s Bett fallen. "Du siehst fertig aus!" stellte sie nach kurzer Musterung fest. "Ich bin es auch." gab Sam erschöpft von sich. "Will ich wissen, wo ihr ward und was ihr gemacht habt?" "Nein, willst du nicht wissen." Alex gab sich mit der Antwort zu frieden, krabbelt zu Sam auf´s Bett und kuschelt sich an. "Ähm? Emile hat mir für morgen Abend frei gegeben," stellte Sam erstaunt fest "weiß du was?" Alex verzog das Gesicht und sah Sam verzeihend an: "Na ja...also...weißt du..." sie traute sich nicht so recht mit der Wahrheit raus zu rücken "ich wollte gerne..." sie brach ab. Sam sah sie fordernd an: "Jaaaahaaa? Was wolltest du gerne?" "Ich wollte gerne mit dir mal weggehen und da hab ich Emile gefragt, ob er dich für einen Abend mal entbehren könnte." Alex zog ihren Kopf zwischen die Schultern und wartete auf ein Donnerwetter seitens von Sam.

"Aha, du hast nie etwas davon erwähnt! Aber warum hast DU Emile gefragt?" Sam sah Alex an, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, um sie anblicken zu können, da Alex Sam nicht ansehen konnte. "Weil ich vermutet habe, dass du ihn nicht fragen würdest, deswegen...Sam? Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden...ich...ich." sie kam mal wieder ins stottern und wusste nicht recht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Sam hob ihr Kinn ein Stück an und küsste sie. "Wenn so was jetzt nicht alltäglich wird, werde ich es wohl überleben, dass du dieses Mal über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden hast."

_**24. Kapitel:**_

Ich war froh und erstaunt zu gleich, dass Sam es mir nicht übel nahm, dass ich Emile schon gefragt hatte, bevor ich mit ihm gesprochen hatte darüber. Erleichtert über die Reaktion von Sam kuschelte ich mich noch enger an ihn. Mir fiel ein, dass ich unbedingt noch was wissen musste: "Sam?" "Hm?" kam doch nun sehr wortkarg rüber. "Sam? Wenn du eingeschleust wurdest, wusstest du dann auch schon über alle hier bescheid?" Er sah mich fragend an: "Wie meinst du das?" "Na ja, hast du irgendwie vorher Informationen gehabt über uns?" Sam lachte leise. "Ja." "Hmpf, wie langweilig, dann weißt du ja alles schon über mich." musste ich enttäuscht feststellen. "Nein, über dich wusste ich gar nichts, von dir gibt es keine Akte. Zumindest nicht bei der NSA." erstaunt hob ich meine Kopf: "Echt nicht? Aber von Jamie, oder?" ich überdachte meine letzte Frage noch mal: "Ja, klar muss ja, er war schließlich schon im Knast." Sam grinste nur schwach, zog mich an sich und küsste mich.

Ich lag eine ganze Zeit einfach neben Sam, als ich feststellen musste, dass er eingeschlafen war. Diese Situation hatten wir auch noch nicht, normal war ich es immer, die zuerst eingeschlafen war, nicht Sam. Da ich noch nicht müde war, stieg ich vorsichtig vom Bett, verließ mein Zimmer und steuerte die großräumige Küche an. Ich mochte die Küche, sie war hell und freundlich eingerichtet und mitten im Raum stand ein großer runder Tisch mit sechs Stühlen drum herum. Es war wohl mehr eine Wohnküche, als eine normale Küche und fast immer traf ich ein oder zwei Männer von der Sicherheit oder auch andere Mitglieder dort an.

Oft viel mir auf, dass ich viele gar nicht kannte, zumindest nicht beim Namen, ich wusste nicht, ob das nun gut für mich war oder nicht. Denn eigentlich interessierten mich ihre Namen gar nicht, viel interessanter fand ich die Tatsache, dass aber alle meinen Namen kannten. Auch jetzt saßen noch einige Männer in der Küche, erzählten und tranken ihr Feierabendbier. Ich war nicht hergekommen um mich zu unterhalten, ich setzte mich dazu und lauschte den oftmals total unsinnigen Gesprächen. Es lenkte mich immer wieder von dem ab, was sonst noch alles hier in diesem Haus vor sich ging. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich vermuten, dass auch jetzt mal wieder die Katakomben "bewohnt" waren. Ich aber, war kuriert und hatte vorerst genug davon, dass ich bis auf weiteres die Katakomben vermied.

Ich war eigentlich gar nicht anwesend, zumindest wohl nicht geistig, aber Jamie sah das wohl anders und holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Alex?!" hörte ich ihn entsetzt sagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte er damit nicht umgehen, wenn ich bei den anderen Mitgliedern saß und einfach nur zuhörte, vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass ich Dinge mitbekommen würde, die nicht für mich bestimmt waren. Aber das war eine Sache für sich. Ich hatte schon so viele Dinge mitbekommen, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl hatte, meinen Verstand zu verlieren, da diese Sache einfach weit über meinen Horizont und mein Verständnis hinausgingen.

"Alexandra Jessica Washington?!" hörte ich meine Namen abermals, ich versuchte irgendwie wieder in die Realität zurück zu kommen und fixierte meinen Bruder leicht abwesend an: "Hm? Was ist denn?" ich wusste genau, dass mein Bruder sauer war, sonst hätte er wohl kaum meinen vollen Namen genannt. "Du weißt genau, dass ich es nicht sehr schätze, wenn du dich hier zu gesellst." machte mir Jamie unmissverständlich klar und zerrte mich von meinem Stuhl hoch. "Ist ja schon gut." ich hatte gerade nicht so die Lust mich mit ihm auseinander zu setzten und ließ mich daher bereitwillig aus der Küche raus schieben.

Vor der Küche berührte mich Jamie an meiner Schulter und seufzte: "Kleine? Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht will." Ich wusste, dass ihm der Ton von eben schon wieder leid tat, dass konnte ich jetzt an seiner Stimmlage raushören. "Hmpf, ja doch. Das hab ich nicht vergessen." "Tu mir den Gefallen und lass es dann auch, okay?" Jamie zog mich an sich und drückte mich fest. "Jamie? Vor was hast du bloß solche Angst? Das die mich fressen könnten?" fragte ich ihn grinsend. Mein Bruder sah mich traurig an: "Ja, zum Beispiel. Es sind nicht alle so wie Sam." "Öhm? Ja!" ich beließ es dabei, wünschte meinen Bruder noch eine gute Nacht und machte mich dann auf in mein Zimmer.

_**25. Kapitel:**_

Alex war schon auf dem halben Weg nach oben, als mitten mal ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch im gesamten Haus erklang. Sie erkannte, dass es der Alarm gewesen ist, den sie seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Sie musste sich die Ohren zu halten, da der Alarm mit der Zeit unerträglich wurde. Alex hechtete die letzten Stufen der Treppe nach oben um in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen. In der Eingangshalle brach totales Chaos aus, das man aber durchaus geordnet nennen konnte. Sam riss die Zimmertür auf und hätte dabei fast Alex umgerannt: "Geh rein und bleib da, schließ die Tür von innen ab." hörte sie Sam über den Alarm hinweg brüllen, sie nickte nur zur Antwort und verbarrikadierte sich in ihrem Zimmer.

Jamie war schon längst in der Kommandozentrale eingetroffen, als Sam auch noch dazu kam. "Wie sieht es draußen aus?" wollte der sofort von Jamie wissen. "Bisher noch nichts, scheint falscher Alarm zu sein." Die Außenposten meldeten nacheinander, dass auch draußen nichts vorzufinden war. Nachdem man im Haus erst mal alles abgesichert hatte. Sam traute dem Frieden nicht. "Der Alarm geht nicht ohne Grund los. Herr Gott, stell endlich diesen verdammt Krach ab." entfuhr es Sam genervt. Jamie tippte ein paar Zahlen auf ein Keyboard ein und der Alarm verstummte.

Alex hockte in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Sie hatte Angst, Wahnsinns Angst. Ihre Angst wurde größer, als plötzlich Moss im Zimmer stand. Sie schrie auf, doch Moss war schnell genug, diesen Schrei sofort im Keim zu ersticken.

Jamie und Sam sahen sich an, beide hatten den kurzen Schrei vernommen. "Alex!" brachten beide gleichzeitig heraus, stürmten aus der Zentrale raus und legten einen schnellen Sprint in die obere Etage ein.

"Hallo meine Süße. So schnell sehen wir uns wieder, finde ich übrigens sehr charmant von dir, dass du die Tür schon abgeschlossen hast, dass erspart mir ein paar Minuten arbeit." Er zerrte sie aus der Ecke hoch und zog sie in Richtung ihres Wandschrankes. Alex überkam Panik, als sie merkte, dass Moss aus einer Geheimtür im Schrank gekommen war. Sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, biss Moss schließlich in die Hand und kam so zumindest für einige Sekunde wieder frei. Sie suchte in ihrem Zimmer nach etwas, womit sie Moss außer Gefecht setzten konnte, aber Moss war schneller und hatte sie bereits wieder gepackt. Alex schrie erneut auf und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. "Lass mich los, du irrer Idiot." schrie sie ihn an. Sam und Jamie hörte die Auseinandersetzung, die aus Alex Zimmer kam. Sam fackelte nicht lange und trat kurzerhand die Tür ein.

"Alex?!" er blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen, da Sam mitten mal in die Mündung einer Waffe schaute. "Hallo Sam." grinste Moss und drückte ab. Alex war grad noch so im Stande, Moss Ellenbogen nach oben zu schlagen und somit die Schusslinie, in der Sam genau drin stand zumindest um ein paar Millimeter zu verändern. Moss fluchte, holte aus, schlug Alex ins Gesicht und verschwand mit ihr hinter jener Tür im Schrank. Alex wurde kreidebleich, sie konnte noch aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgen, wie Sam in sich zusammensackte, mehr hatte sie nicht mehr sehen können.

_**26. Kapitel:**_

Irgendwo zwischen dieser Geheimtür und dem Weg nach draußen verlor ich das Bewusstsein. Das nächste was ich wahrnahm, war ein dunkler Raum. Ich brauchte einige Augenblicke um mir klar zu werden, dass ich in einem Kellerraum sein musste. Es war kalt, feucht und stickig zugleich. Ich hatte immer noch mit der Angst zu kämpfen. Langsam kamen mir meine Erinnerungen zurück. "Sam!" wimmerte ich leise vor mich hin, dass Letzte was ich gesehen hatte und was in meiner Erinnerung hoch kam, gefiel mir nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was mit ihm war und ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Ich versuchte mich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren, gab es aber nach weniger Minuten auf, da ich nicht das Geringste sehen konnte. Ich tastete einige Zentimeter um mich herum alles ab und stellte fest, dass ich auf so einer Art Fell lag, das aber nicht sonderlich groß gewesen sein musste, denn wenige Millimeter dahinter konnte ich einen kalten Steinboden erfühlen. Ich kauerte mich auf dem kleinen Stück Fell zusammen und merkte wie mir die Tränen anfingen über´s Gesicht zu laufen, ich konnte es nicht verhindern.

Die Zeit in einem Raum einzuschätzen, in dem man nichts sah, war schwierig, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich schon seit Tagen hier war. Ich hörte, wie die Tür von außen aufgeschlossen wurde. Ich wusste, dass es nur Moss sein kann und machte mich so klein wie möglich, um ihm keine großartige Angriffsfläche bieten zu können. Das Licht, was von draußen nun rein schien, blendete mich und tat mir in den Augen weh. "Alex," hörte ich Moss´ tiefe Stimme "ich will doch nur, dass du begreifst, dass Fisher nicht der Richtige für dich ist." er hockte sich vor mich hin und berührte mich an meinem Arm: "Fass mich nicht an." fauchte ich Moss an. Er schien zum Psychopathen geworden zu sein, zumindest hatte ich den Eindruck, dass es so war. Ich wich noch ein Stück weiter von ihm weg. "So lange du nicht zur Vernunft kommst und verstehen willst, dass ich es nur gut mit dir meine, wirst du hier bleiben." er deutete dabei auf den Raum, in dem wir uns befanden, drehte sich um und ging wieder raus.

_**27. Kapitel:**_

Es herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung im Hauptquartier der JBA, so etwas, wie letzte Nacht war noch nicht vorgekommen. Jamie hatte Sam auf sein Zimmer bringen lassen und einen Arzt verständigt, der eigens für die JBA zuständig war. Emile war außer sich und ließ Jamie in sein Büro zitieren, wo dieser Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

Nachdem Jamie endlich von Emile weg gekommen war, steuerte er unverzüglich Sams Zimmer an, wo ihm der Arzt gerade entgegen kam. "Wie sieht es aus? Wie geht es ihm? Kann ich zu ihm?" bombardierte Jamie den Arzt. Dieser wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als Sam hinter ihm auftauchte. Jamie machte große Augen, denn die Verletzung sah sehr schlimm aus, doch offenbar war dies aber nicht der Fall gewesen. "Sie sollten sie ausruhen." fuhr der Arzt Sam an. "Keine Zeit für." erwiderte dieser nur kurz und machte sich, leicht benommen, auf den Weg zu Emile. Jamie stand noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig neben dem Arzt. "Sie sollten dafür sorgen, dass ihr Freund sich ausruht, seine Verletzung war zwar nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber er hat doch viel Blut verloren." Jamie nickte nur und folgte Sam nun nach unten ins Büro, wo er gerade erst hergekommen war.

Sam klopfte an der Bürotür, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Aufforderung und öffnete die Tür um eintreten zu können. Emile sah Sam erstaunt an. "Jamie meinte, deine Verletzung sei schlimm?!" "Nein, alles halb so wild. Was wissen wir bisher? Wo endet der Gang?" wollte Sam ohne umschweife wissen. Er hatte zwar noch starke Schmerzen, aber damit konnte Sam umgehen. Im Moment wollte er nichts weiter, als Moss den Hals umdrehen und Alex wieder holen.

Jamie klärte Sam auf, wo der Geheimgang endete und das Moss anscheinend niemandem davon erzählt hatte. Es war ein ausgeklügeltes System von Geheimgängen, die sich durch das gesamte Haus zogen und auch nirgends verzeichnet waren. Jamie hatte bereits veranlasst, dass sämtliche Geheimgänge überprüft und dicht gemacht wurden. Er ging mit Sam zu jener Stelle, an der Moss wieder ins Freie gekommen war. Sie lag ein gutes Stück außerhalb des überwachten Grundstückes. Sam konnte noch die Reifenspuren von Moss Wagen erkennen. "Wohin führen sie?" "Aus dem Wald raus, auf die Hauptstraße die dahinter liegt, danach verlaufen sich die Spuren." auch Jamie konnte man die Anspannung deutlich im Gesicht ablesen. Sam war geschwächt und hatte immer noch starke Schmerzen. "Du solltest dich wirklich noch ein bisschen ausruhen." "Nein, nicht so lange, ich Moss nicht in die Finger bekommen haben und Alex wieder hier ist." gab Sam stur von sich. "Es hilft uns aber nicht weiter, wenn du in diesem Zustand nach Moss suchen willst." Jamie und Sam ging zurück ins Haus.

"Er wird sich irgendwo in der Nähe der Stadt eingenistet haben." vermutete Sam und hoffte, dass Jamie inzwischen noch einige Informationen hatte für ihn. Es war aber Emile, der offensichtlich diesmal mehr wusste, als Sam und Jamie: "Er hat eine Lagerhalle in der Nähe des Hafens angemietet." Es wurmte Emile, dass seine Organisation so stupide infiltriert werden konnte, ein Mitglied dabei verletzt und ein weiteres entführt wurde und niemand auch nur etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.

Emile galt unter seinen Mitgliedern als gefühlskalt und herzlos. Alex war eines der jüngsten Mitglieder der JBA, zwar passiv, aber sie war ein Mitglied. So weit Emile das beurteilen konnte, wurde sie auch von allen akzeptiert und von vielen auch gemocht. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wie die Mitglieder untereinander mit sich umgingen, so lange es zu keinen Schäden kam. Emile hatte Jamie und Alex vor langer Zeit in die Organisation aufgenommen, als ihre Eltern bei einem Anschlag, der JBA, ums Leben gekommen waren. Er wusste nicht, ob es damals Schuldgefühle waren oder einfach die Hoffung, dass er aus Jamie einen Topterroristen machen konnte. Was ihm im nach hinein auch gut gelungen war. Er würde nie zugeben, dass er sich verantwortlich fühlte für Alex, aber musste sich eingestehen, dass es so war.

"Eine Lagerhalle?" fragte Jamie und unterbrach dadurch die Gedankengängen von Emile. "Es gibt hunderte von Lagerhallen im Hafen." bemerkte Sam, der sich in inzwischen darauf besonnen hatte, ruhiger zu agieren, da seine Schmerzen nicht aufhören wollten. Jamie kramte einen alten Stadtplan raus, auf dem sämtliche Lagerhallen eingezeichnet waren. "Die, die und diese hier gehören der Stadt. Diese Hallen wurden an eine ausländische Firma verkauft." er zeigte mit einem Stift auf die jeweiligen Hallen im Plan und versuchte durch ein Ausschlussverfahren, die Hallen einzugrenzen, die in Frage kommen würden. "Sam?" sprach Emile ihn an: "Ich will, dass du dich, sobald wir Alex gefunden und Moss aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben, mit um die Sicherheit hier kümmerst. Ach ja, noch was. Bringt mir Moss hier her." Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass es Moss gelungen war, so ohne weiteres in das Hauptquartier einzudringen. Damit lies er die beiden Männer alleine und ging wieder in sein Büro. Sam und Jamie sahen sich etwas verwirrt an. "Prima, dann kannst du dich ja dann weiter um die Sicherheit kümmern, dass ist einfach nicht mein Spezialgebiet." räumte Jamie ein. "Jetzt finden wir erst mal Moss und damit auch Alex."

_**28.Kapitel:**_

Meine Hoffung, dass Moss mich doch noch hier raus holen würde, schwand von Minute zu Minute mehr. Ich hatte Angst, mir war kalt und ich wusste nicht, was mit Sam war. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verspürte ich die Sehnsucht, wieder ins Hauptquartier zurück zu wollen, nicht nur weil ich dann endlich wissen würde, wie es Sam geht, nein, weil ich da den Schutz hatte, den hier grad nicht bekam. Mir fiel diese Geheimtür wieder ein und ich überlegte, wie oft Moss nachts in meinem Zimmer gestanden haben könnte und mich beobachtet hatte. Ich schüttelte mich bei dem Gedanken. Das war einfach nur krank, kam es mir in den Sinn. Meine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ich konnte schemenhaft Umrisse des Raumes erkennen, aber wirklich wissen wollte ich eigentlich nicht, wie es hier aussah. Ich hörte draußen vor der Tür Schritte und fing wieder an zu zittern.

Die Tür wurde abermals aufgeschlossen und Moss trat ein. Er stand eine ganze Weile einfach nur vor mir und blickte mich an. Ich überlegte, ob ich es wagen sollte zu flüchten, die Tür stand immer noch offen und offensichtlich kam er immer alleine hierher, denn ich konnte keinen weiteren Mann ausmachen. "Alex? Alex, die Organisation wird heut Nacht hoch gehen." sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Du spinnst, keiner außer uns weiß, wo das Hauptquartier überhaupt liegt..." ich brach ab und überlegte noch mal, "du verdammtes Arschloch." ich sprang hoch und wollte mich auf Moss stürzen, doch der hatte meine plumpen Angriff vorhergesehen und fing mich ab. "Was Emile und seine Leute da treiben, muss ein Ende haben," hörte ich Moss sagen "aber du...du bist viel zu wertvoll, als das ich es zulassen könnte, dass du in den Bau wanderst."

"Lieber wander´ ich darein, als bei dir zu bleiben." ich kämpfte mit meinen aufkommenden Tränen, wenn er wirklich heute Nacht das Hauptquartier hoch gehen lassen würde, dann würde ich nicht nur Jamie verlieren, auch Sam. Denn wenn ich die Ausführungen von Sam richtig verstanden hatte, dann würde er von der NSA verleugnet und somit als Terrorist angeklagt werden. Meine Gedanken begannen sich zu überschlagen, ich musste hier raus, egal wie. Aber wenn ich jetzt einen Versuch unternehmen würde, dann würde mich Moss mit Sicherheit irgendwo anketten oder in Fesseln legen. Ich kam nicht weit mit meinem Fluchtplan, zumindest im Moment nicht, da Moss mich unsanft wieder auf den Boden beförderte. "Überleg dir, ob du nicht doch vielleicht Kooperativ sein willst." damit ließ er mich wieder alleine. Ich verstand den Sinn in seiner letzten Aussage nicht und überging sie einfach, ich musste mir jetzt überlegen, wie es anstellen kann, dass ich hier raus komme, auch wenn ich noch nicht mal weiß, wo ich eigentlich war.

_**29. Kapitel:**_

In der Kommandozentrale kam so ziemlich alles zusammen, von dort wurde nicht nur das Haus und dessen Grundstück überwacht, sondern dort kamen auch sämtliche Informationen rein. Einige wurden von Mitgliedern einfach nur beim vorbeigehen reingebrüllt oder sachlich weitergegeben, wieder andere Informationen kamen per E-Mail oder Fax rein. In den seltensten Fällen kam es mal vor, dass wichtige Informationen auf einen kleinen Notizzettel geschrieben und einfach reingereicht wurden, diese Nachrichten gingen jedoch fast immer im großen Informationsfluss unter. In der Zentrale sah es nach einem wahnsinnigen Papierkrieg aus.

Sam und Jamie versuchten da irgendwie noch einigermaßen durch zu steigen, waren aber kurz vor dem Verzweifeln: "Boah, nee, dass is ja noch viel weniger was für mich. Sicherheit? Okay, dass bekomm´ ich grad noch so auf die Reihe, aber Unterlagen wälzen? Nein." Jamie war schon total entnervt und Sam erging es nicht anders. Beide waren eher die Art von Mann, die aktiv ins Geschehen eingreifen wollen, aber dass jetzt? Das war weder für den einen, noch für den anderen etwas.

Sam lehnte sich einen Augenblick zurück um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, dabei beobachtete er seine Umgebung ganz genau. "Jamie? Irgendwas ist uns entgangen, was geht hier vor?" fragte Sam alarmiert. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass es mitten Mal unruhig wurde in der Zentrale also auch im gesamten Haus. Jamie griff sich einen der grad im Begriff war, die Zentrale zu verlassen und forderte von ihm ein paar Infos. "Waaaaaassss? Seit wann wisst ihr das?" "Seit ein paar Minuten, ist grad eben erst rein gekommen." Jamie lies den Mann los: "Sam? Wo ist Emile?" "Im Büro! Was ist hier los?" "Wir sollen heut Nacht Besuch bekommen. Die CIA." Sam schluckte, dass war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, er stand auf und suchte Emile in seinem Büro auf um mit ihm über weitere Vorgehensweisen zu reden.

"Ich weiß!" kam gelassen von Emile. "Wie? Wie lange weißt du das schon?" Sam war verwundert, da die Info angeblich ja erst rein kam. "Schon seit ein paar Tagen. Ich habe bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen, wir werden nicht mehr hier sind, wenn die hier anrücken." verkündete er mit einem breitem Grinsen. "Aha, aber anscheinend wissen das noch nicht alle." "Es werden auch nicht alle erfahren. Es werden nur einige wenige mitkommen ins neue Hauptquartier." Sam konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Emile war bereit, seine eigenen Leute zu opfern. "Pack das nötigste zusammen, was du brauchst und von Alex, sagt Jamie bescheid, wir werden in einer Stunde hier abfahren."

_**30. Kapitel:**_

Wenn mich mein Zeitgefühl nicht schon völlig im Stich gelassen hatte, dann musste es bereits wieder Abend sein. Ich war, nachdem Moss wieder gegangen war, wie eine Irre in diesem Raum auf und ab getigert und habe sämtliche Szenarien in meinen Gedanken durchgespielt, was passiert, wenn ich hier tatsächlich irgendwie raus kommen sollte, Moss mich aber wieder einkassieren würde. Ich hatte nur diese eine Chance und hoffte inständig, dass Moss es dabei belassen würde, hier alleine her zu kommen, wenn er das jetzt ändern würde, dann hätte ich mitten mal verdammt schlechte Karten.

Dadurch, dass ich die Zeit über an einem möglichen Fluchtplan arbeitete, hatte ich nicht so viel mit meiner Angst zu tun, die immer wieder verstärkt wurde, sobald Moss in meine Nähe kam. Ich hoffte, dass er hier noch ein Mal herkommen würde, wenn es nicht so sein sollte, dann war alles, was ich mir ausgeheckt hatte sowieso für die Katz´.

Es verging noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich endlich die Schritte wieder vor der Tür hörte. Ich setzte mich wieder auf das Fell und wartete, dass Moss rein kam. Dieser ließ natürlich nicht lange auf sich warten. "Na? Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass Emile und seine Leute nicht der richtige Umgang für dich sind?" Ich musste meinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen, stand langsam auf, ging zu Moss rüber, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und küsste ihn. Ich konnte förmlich die Verwirrung bei Moss greifen. Ich wollte den Kuss beenden, als dieser mich noch enger an sich ran zog und weiter küsste. Hätte ich noch was im Magen gehabt, wäre es mir wahrscheinlich post wendend wieder raus gekommen. Ich hasste ihn und diese Situation machte es nicht besser, ganz und gar nicht. Ich versuchte wieder eine geringe Distanz zwischen uns zu schaffen, denn das was jetzt kommen sollte, dafür brauchte ich zumindest ein wenig Beinfreiheit. Ich hatte mich so hingestellt, dass ich ein Bein zwischen Moss seine stellen konnte. Es musste jetzt alles schnell gehen, dass wusste ich nur zu gut.

Ich zog mein Knie hoch und landete einen Volltreffer, wirbelte rum und war zumindest schon mal aus meinem "Gefängnis" raus. Schnell versuchte ich mir einen Überblick zu schaffen, hatte aber nicht genug Zeit dafür, also nahm ich erst mal den erstbesten Weg und rannte durch eine große Halle. So viel Glück auf ein Mal werde ich wohl nie wieder haben, dachte ich mir. In meinem Sprint konnte ich sehen, dass ich mich in einer riesigen Halle befand, es wäre egal gewesen in welche Richtung ich los gerannt wäre, die Halle hatte zwei Ausgänge, auf einen von diesen steuerte ich geradewegs zu. Ich drehte mich um und musste erkennen, dass Moss mir bereits auf den Fersen war. Ich fluchte und versuchte mein Tempo noch zu erhöhen um wenigstens noch den Ausgang zu erreichen. Ich betete, dass die riesen Rolltore entweder ganz leicht aufgingen, oder es eine kleine Durchgangstür gab, die dann, wenn möglich natürlich nicht verschlossen sein sollte.

Ich erreichte das Rolltor, sah hinter mich und sah Moss, der offensichtlich darüber nicht gerade erbaut war, dass ich die Flucht ergriff. In Windeseile suchte ich an dem Tor nach einer kleineren Tür, die ich tatsächlich fand und erstaunlicherweise nicht verschlossen war. Ich huschte durch und musste feststellen, dass ich am Hafen war. Prima! Keine Menschenseele, die ich hätte um Hilfe bitten können. Ich sah mich hastig um, was ich zu sehen bekam, ließ meinen Mut ins bodenlose sinken. Es gab nicht eine Möglichkeit, wo ich mich hätte verstecken können. Ich tat das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich nahm Anlauf und sprang in das eisige Wasser.

_**31. Kapitel:**_

Emile, Jamie, Sam und noch einige andere hatten das Hauptquartier bereits verlassen, als die CIA das Grundstück sowie das Haus stürmten und einnahmen. Die, die jetzt noch dort waren wollten es der CIA aber auch nicht zu leicht machen. Sie lieferten sich ein tödliches Feuergefecht mit den Beamten, verbarrikadierten sich, so gut es ging im Haus und versuchten so lange wie möglich die Stellung zu halten.

Nach einer Weile, befand die CIA, dass es genug war und fingen an, das Haus in Brand zu setzten um nun auch noch die letzten Verbliebenen aus dem Haus zu bekommen. Besonders zimperlich gingen die Beamten mit den restlichen Mitgliedern, der JBA, nicht um, wer nicht spurte oder sich jetzt immer noch nicht freiwillig stellte, wurde eliminiert.

Innerhalb von zwei Stunden war dann alles vorbei. Die CIA musste feststellen, dass Emile Dufraisne weder unter den Opfern noch unter den Gefangenen war. Ein Cleanerteam sollte am nächsten Tag ausrücken und die Spuren des Gefechts zu beseitigen.

Alex war bis auf die Knochen durch gefroren, da der Sommer schon lange vergangen war, blieb es auch in der Nacht recht kühl. Irgendwie konnte sie es bewerkstelligen, dass sie den Weg zum Hauptquartier zurück fand. Was sie jedoch vor fand, lies sie zusammenbrechen. Sie kniete vor einer Ruine. Das Haus war bis auf die Grundmauern nieder gebrannt und vereinzelt stiegen noch kleinere Rauchwolken auf. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, was ihr jedoch erst im dritten Anlauf gelang und ging weiter auf das zu, was einmal das Haus gewesen war. Ihr Blick blieb an den Leichen hängen, die auf den Steinstufen lagen, die einst zum Eingang geführt hatten. Ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Ihr bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung. Sie war nicht mehr fähig auch nur einen Schritt noch gehen zu können. Sie spürte, wie sich der Inhalt ihres Magens bemerkbar machte und fiel erneut auf die Knie. Sie kniete dort eine ganze Weile, ohne sich auch nur ein Mal zu rühren.

"Tja, wärst du bei mir geblieben, hättest du dir das hier erspart." kam gehässig von Moss, der mitten mal hinter ihr stand. Er wusste ganz genau, wo er Alex wieder finden würde und hatte deswegen im Hafen auch keine großen Anstalten gemacht, sie einzuholen oder zurückholen zu wollen. Alex war noch immer nicht in der Lage auf überhaupt irgendetwas zu reagieren. Sie war wie betäubt.

Moss sah sich um und musste doch zugeben, dass die CIA ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Er war schwer beeindruckt. Moss war der Meinung, dass Alex genug getrauert hatte und riss sie hoch. "Du kannst später noch gerne weiter flennen, aber jetzt kommst du erst mal wieder mit mir mit." Alex erwachte aus ihrer Benommenheit und schlug Moss mitten ins Gesicht: "Du gottverdammtes Arschloch, du." Ihre Gefühle fuhren gerade Achterbahn, sie hatte Angst, war alleine, wütend, durcheinander, eigentlich total am Ende ihrer Kräfte und dennoch schaffte sie es für einen kurzen Augenblick alles außer acht zu lassen um Moss ins Gesicht schlagen zu können. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht, aber nicht überrascht genug, er packte Alex am Handgelenkt und zog sie zu sich. "So schlimm kann es dir ja offenbar nicht gehen, wenn du dazu noch in der Lage bist." grinste er sie fies an und gab ihr einen Kuss.

"Lass deine dreckigen Flossen von ihr." hörte Moss plötzlich hinter sich und spürte anschließend den nächsten Schlag in seinem Gesicht. Jamie kochte vor Wut und ging erneut auf Moss los. Für Moss war Jamie nur ein kleiner Fisch, er schlug ihn zu Boden, zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den am Boden liegenden. "Neeeiiiiin!" brüllte Alex und stellte sich zwischen Moss und ihrem Bruder, "bitte nicht." flehte sie Moss an. "Ach? Und warum sollte ich es nicht tun? Nenn mir einen guten Grund." Alex sah Moss mit zornigem Blick in die Augen: "Er ist mein Bruder." "Pah, dass ist doch kein Grund, weswegen ich ihn nicht einfach umbringen sollte." Moss war sauer, wieder stand er kurz davor, Alex mit sich nehmen zu können und sie sein eigen nennen zu können. Ihr Bruder vereitelt dies ein weiteres Mal. Alex war der Verzweiflung nahe und fuhr zögerlich fort: "Doch, ist es. Du willst mich? Du bekommst, was du willst, aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass du Jamie in Ruhe lässt." Moss war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwirrt und abgelenkt. Das reichte Sam schon, der seit einer kurzen Weilen im Schatten hockte und auf den richtigen Moment gewartet hatte, um sich ihm von hinten zu nähern, Moss zu greifen und ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.

Jamie hievte sich eilig vom Boden hoch, schnappte sich seine jüngere Schwester und zog sie mit sich ins nahe liegende Gestrüpp. Alex protestierte: "Was ist mit Sam? Wir können ihn doch nicht mit dem alleine lassen." sie sah, wie die beiden Männer sich in zwischen auf dem Boden schlugen. Jamie zog Alex dichter an sich ran um ihr Gesicht von der Szene wegdrehen zu können. Er wusste was passieren würde, denn er hatte es mit Sam bereits abgesprochen.

Plötzlich fiel ein Schuss. Alex zuckte kurz zusammen, riss sich dann von Jamie los um zu Sam und Moss zu rennen. Jamie jedoch war vorbereitet und reagierte schneller, als Alex es erwartet hatte. Er griff sie erneut und zog sie zurück. "Nein, du bleibst hier." "Saaaaam!" Alex war sich sicher, dass Sam den Schuss abbekommen hatte und wollte daher unbedingt zu ihm. Jamie beobachtete die ganze Szene. Es waren Minuten voller Ungewissheit. Keiner der beiden Kontrahenten bewegten sich. Er konnte erkennen, dass Moss auf Sam drauf lag, als sich Moss mitten mal bewegte. Jamie war auf dem Sprung und auf eine Flucht gefasst, eigentlich sollte er mit Alex schon gar nicht mehr hier sein, dass war nicht Teil des Plans gewesen, aber er hätte Alex hier nicht wegbekommen, nicht ohne Sam. Moss fiel zur Seite und Sam konnte sich nun endlich aufrichten. Alex war nun nicht mehr zu halten, sie sprang auf, rannte zu Sam, ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sam war zwar sichtlich erschöpf, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, zog Alex mit sich hoch und brachte sie von hier weg. Er war sich sicher, dass Alex genug Leid und Tod gesehen hatte.

_**32. Kapitel:**_

Die Fahrt ins neue Hauptquartier verlief schweigend. Sam hatte immer noch stark mit seiner Verletzung zu tun und auch ich war total gerädert. Als wir im neuen Haus ankamen, musste ich feststellen, dass eine Vielzahl der Mitglieder bereits hier war. Emile erwartete uns schon, er schien sichtlich erleichtert, dass wir hier angekommen waren. Jamie musste Sam stützen, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage war alleine geradeaus zu gehen. Emile ging voraus und zeigte Sam und mir unsere neue Bleibe. Ich interessierte mich gerade überhaupt nicht dafür, wie es eingerichtet war oder wie groß das neue Zimmer gewesen ist. Jamie half mir Sam auf´s Bett zu bucksieren und ihm wenigstens einen Teil seiner Klamotten auszuziehen.

Wir sprachen kaum miteinander, was zu Letzt wohl auch daran lag, dass wir allesamt viel zu erschöpft gewesen waren um noch ein Wort heraus zu bringen. Jamie gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ mich und Sam dann alleine. Ich war so müde, dass ich es kaum noch aus meinen Sachen schaffte, ich wäre auch mit ihnen eingeschlafen, wenn diese nicht noch immer so nass gewesen wären. Ich legte mich mit auf´s Bett und kuschelte mich vorsichtig an Sam ran. Ich hatte Angst ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zu zufügen und bemerkte auch nicht, dass Sam noch wach war. Er versuchte mich ein Stück an sich ran zu ziehen, was aber zwecks mangelnder Kraft misslang. Vorsichtig rückte ich noch weiter an Sam ran und legte einen Arm bei ihm auf den Bauch. Wir sprachen nicht mehr miteinander in dieser Nacht und schliefen kurze Zeit später ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal wieder wach wurde, hatte ich das Gefühl von einem Panzer überrollt worden zu sein, es gab nicht ein Zentimeter an meinem Köper der nicht schmerzte, dementsprechend fielen mir auch sämtliche Bewegungen schwer. Ich schloss meine Augen, um richtig wach werden zu können, öffnete sie aber sofort wieder, da ich immer wieder jene Bilder vor Augen hatte, die ich an den Ruinen gesehen hatte. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich auch davon geträumt hatte und versuchte die Bilder, die in meinem Kopf waren, los zu werden. Ich drehte vorsichtig meinen Kopf um zu sehen, ob Sam noch schlief, diese Bewegung hätte ich mir sparen können, er war bereits wach. Ich sah ihn an und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass er verdammt gut aussah, im Gegensatz zu letzter Nacht.

"Wie machst du das?" fragte ich ihn schließlich. "Wie mache ich was?" grinste er mir entgegen. "Ich fühle mich, wie von einer Dampfwalze überrollt und mir tut alles weh und du siehst aus, wie das blühende Leben, wie machst du das?" Sam grinste noch breite, offenbar ging es ihm schon wieder zu gut. "Das mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass du seit mehr als 36 Stunden nicht das Bett verlassen hast." Ich dachte ich hab einen Hörfehler: "Wie lange?" ich konnte nicht glauben, was Sam mir da erzählte. "Och komm schon, die veräppelst mich, jetzt mal ehrlich." Sam grinste immer noch in meine Richtung: "Das ist Tatsache." Ich wollte es immer noch nicht glauben, robbte mich zur Bettkante und ließ mich langsam rauskullern. "Was machst du?" fragte Sam amüsiert. "Ich versuche aufzustehen, is das nicht offensichtlich?" ich war schon auf allen vieren und musste jetzt nur noch in die Senkrechte kommen, nur wie? Da mir alles wehtat, war dies ein recht schwieriges Unterfangen. Ich brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis ich endlich eine senkrechte Position erreicht hatte. Sam war bereits aufgestanden und stand neben mir. "Geht´s?" "Ja klar, alles bestens, könnte nicht besser sein." gab ich zum Besten, als mitten mal mein Magen verdächtig laut knurrte. "Uuhhaa, ich glaub ich hab Hunger, gibt es hier schon eine Küche?" "Warum sollte es die nicht geben?" kam als Gegenfrage. "Weil wir hier erst eingezogen sind?" fragte ich vermutend. Sam gab mir einen Kuss, wartete darauf, dass ich mich anzog und ging dann mit mir gemeinsam nach unten.

_**33. Kapitel:**_

Das neue Haus war ähnlich aufgebaut, wie das alte. Es hatte zwei Etagen, ausreichend Zimmer, eine große Wohnküche, eine Bibliothek und auch sonst all die Räume, die im alten Hauptquartier vorzufinden waren. Als Alex die Küche betrat, war sie sofort Feuer und Flamme. Es war eine geräumige Küche, mit zwei Panoramafenstern, einer breiten Fensterbank mit jeder Menge Pflanzen, einem großen Tisch und mehrere Stühle dazu. Sie war hell gestrichen und bot eine Menge Platz. Sam und Alex waren nicht alleine in der Küche. Die Mitglieder, die noch anwesend waren, verstummten, als Alex und Sam die Küche betraten.

"Hm? Was ist? Warum seid ihr so still? Stimm was nicht?" fragte Alex in die Runde. "Nein, ist alles in Ordnung." gab einer eine Antwort. "Aha und warum starrt ihr uns dann so an?" so was konnte Alex einfach nicht ab. "Nun ja," räusperte sich der nächste, "wir haben dich so lange nicht gesehen, dass wir dachten, dass du..." er brach ab. "Ihr spinnt doch, warum habt ihr denn nicht Jamie oder Sam gefragt, außerdem was heißt denn hier lange? Ich werd ja wohl auch mal ausschlafen dürfen, oder nicht?" sie setzte sich mit an den Tisch und fing an zu frühstücken. "Verschluck dich nicht an deinem Brötchen..." grinste sie den ihr gegenüber an. Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich dazu. Alex sah sich noch immer neugierig um und schaute dabei aus einem großen Panoramafenster: "Wow...ein See?" sie war verwirrt, glich das Haus doch sehr dem letztem. "Ja, er ist allerdings ein Stück weiter entfernt, als der andere es war." erklärte Sam ihr. Sie blickte noch einen Momentlang nach draußen und widmet sich dann ihrem Frühstück.

Nach einer Weile waren auch die letzten verschwunden so das Sam und Alex nun alleine waren. "Woher wusstest du, dass wir noch mal zum alten Quartier fahren würden, wie hast du Moss dazu gebracht, dass..." Alex fuchtelte mit den Armen umher, um Sam zu zeigen, dass er aufhören sollten, sie kaute zu ende und begann: "Ich wusste überhaupt nichts, außer das die CIA alles hoch gehen lassen würde, und deswegen hab ich mich mit Moss angelegt und wollte zurück, um euch zu warnen." "Und woher wusstest du das mit der CIA?" wollte Sam wissen. "Moss hat es mir gesagt, er meinte, dass man Emile und seinen Leuten Einhalt gebieten müsse, also wird er da wohl seine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben..." die letzten Worte kamen ihr langsam und leise über die Lippen: "Sam?" "Hm?" "Sam? Ist er...ist er..." Alex kam ins stottern: "Ist er..." sich brachte es einfach nicht raus und wurde nervös. "Er wird dir nichts mehr tun können." versuchte Sam sie wieder zu beruhigen.

Alex sprang vom Tisch hoch, rannte aus der Küche direkt in ihr Zimmer und fing an, wie eine Verrückte, die Wände und den Schrank zu untersuchen. Sam rannte Alex hinterher, nahm sie in seine Arme und versuchte sie weiter zu beruhigen. "Alex? Hier gibt es keine Geheimgänge und Moss wird auch nicht zurückkommen. Er kann es einfach nicht." er zog sie auf´s Bett und drückte sie fest an sich. Sam merkte, dass Alex innerlich total aufgebracht und durcheinander war. "Beruhig dich..." er redete leise auf sie ein.

In den folgenden Tagen und Monaten versuchten alle wieder in einen geregelten Tagesablauf zu kommen. Die JBA operierte weiterhin und verübte Anschläge, an denen immer wieder Sam und Jamie beteiligt waren. Alex hatte das Gefühl, dass Emile die Anzahl der Anschläge drastisch erhöht hatte, nach dem die CIA das alte Hauptquartier hatte hoch gehen lassen. Die Tage und Wochen flogen förmlich weg ohne das Sam bisher je einen Vertrauensbeweis liefern musste.

Alex vermisste ihre Treppe, an der sie sonst immer gesessen hatte. Hier in dem neuen Haus gab zwar auch eine, aber das war einfach nicht das Gleiche. Sie war aus Holz, nicht wie die alte Treppe aus Marmorstein und sie wirkte wesentlich kleiner und nicht so elegant. Sam und Jamie waren mal wieder im Auftrag von Emile unterwegs und würden nicht vor dem Abend wieder kommen, wenn nicht sogar erst an dem darauf folgenden Tag. Sie saß an der Treppe und beobachtete mal wieder das Treiben, in der zu klein geratenen Eingangshalle. Mitten mal flog die Tür auf und einige Mitglieder kamen rein, sie hatten mal wieder jemanden im Schlepptau, den sie anscheinend irgendwo aufgegriffen haben, oder der sich sträflicher Weise zu nahe am Grundstück befand. Ihr stockte der Atem. Sie kannte die Person, die nun eine Geisel von Emile war.

_**34. Kapitel:**_

Ich war mir im ersten Moment gar nicht so sicher, wen ich da unten sah. War es wirklich die Person, die ich glaubte zu kennen? Ich wurde nervös, irgendwie wollte ich näher ran, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, ließ ich es bleiben, zumindest für den Augenblick. Ich hörte, wie einer der Männer nach Emile rief und dieser auch kurze Zeit später auftauchte. Ich verstand leider nicht, worüber sich die Männer mit Emile unterhielten konnte aber anhand der Köper- und Zeichensprache rauskriegen, dass die Geisel ins "Verließ" gebracht wurde. Wir hatten ein Verließ? Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Erst waren es die Katakomben und nun ein Verließ. Ich beschloss für mich, dass die Männer die Geisel erst mal wegbringen sollten, flüchten konnte er ja nicht. Da ich das Verließ noch nicht kannte, brauchte ich noch nicht mal einen Vorwand. Ich wohnte hier schließlich und hatte ein Recht darauf alle Räume zu kennen. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass ich ein Recht darauf hatte.

Einige Zeit später nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und bat Emile darum, ob ich mir das "Verließ" ansehen könnte. "Wir haben aber Besuch." machte mich Emile drauf aufmerksam. "Ist mir vorhin nicht entgangen." gab ich zu. "Willst du deswegen da runter?" "Ja!" Emile war über die Antwort erstaunt. "Woher kommt das plötzliche Interesse? Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, dafür?" wollte er von mir wissen. "Hm? Nein, ich denke nicht, einfach nur Neugier." Emile lachte: "Oh ja, neugierig warst du schon immer. Also bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an." Emile gab mir einen Schlüssel für die Kellerräume. Ich trollte mich aus seinem Büro und machte mich auf den Weg in den Keller, denn was anderes war es nicht.

Als ich in dem Gang stand, der zu den einzelnen Kellerräume führte, wurde mir mulmig zu mute. Ich atmete noch ein Mal tief durch und suchte dann systematisch nach dem Raum, in dem sie die Geisel gefangen hielten. Als ich diesen endlich gefunden hatte, schloss ich auf, trat ein und zog die Tür hinter mir zu, auch wenn ich jetzt Gefahr lief, dass ich mich total getäuscht hatte. Der Mann saß in einer Ecke und zeigte nicht die geringste Spur von Angst. "Was willst du? Henkersmahlzeit is noch nich so weit, oder?" Ich erkannte die Stimme wieder: "Lambert?" Jetzt konnte ich mitten mal eine Reaktion erkennen, da sich der Mann aus der Ecke bewegte, ich wich ein Stück zurück, da ich mir immer noch nicht 100ig sicher war. "Alex? Was machst du hier?" Ich war erleichtert, zumindest für den Moment. "Die Frage is doch, was du hier machst? Wieso?" "Unachtsamkeit." seufzte Lambert. "Na prima, die bringt die hier auch nicht wieder raus." "Ich bin doch sowieso schon Futter für die Fische, dass macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr." Ich musste vorsichtig sein und sagte Lambert, dass ich versuchen will, so lange er noch hier ist, jeden Tag her zu kommen. Das alleine war schon ein Risiko, aber ich wollte es dennoch versuchen.

Auf dem Weg wieder in Emiles Büro überlegte ich jetzt, wie ich es Sam am besten beibiegen sollte. Waren die beiden doch gute Freunde und aus irgendeinem Grund vermutete ich was, was mir gar nicht gefiel. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung daneben liegen würde.

_**35. Kapitel:**_

Alex brachte die Schlüssel zurück ins Büro. "Und? Neugier befriedigt?" fragte Emile grinsend. "Ja, was habt ihr mit ihm vor?" "Wir werden ihn noch ein bisschen verhören und anschließend...tja nun..." Emile spielte ein bisschen den Unschlüssigen. "Verhören? Worüber? Wo kommt er denn her?" Alex wurde ein bisschen mutiger, was ihre Fragen anging. "Er kommt von der NSA und betreut ein Projekt, das es angeblich nicht geben soll. Warum fragst du? Du fragst selten ohne Grund." Emile kannte Alex schon zu lange um nicht genau zu wissen, dass eine Absicht dahinter steckte. Auch Alex konnte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machen: "Hm? Könnte ich das vielleicht versuchen? Aber nur, wenn du nichts gegen hast." Emile war verwundert, hatte Alex sich doch all die Jahre immer raus gehalten.

"Du weißt, dass es dann kein Zurück mehr gibt?" Alex sah Emile an: "Könnten wir nicht so eine Art Probezeit machen?" sie grinste ihn verspielt an, sie wusste ganz genau, dass Emile ihr die Chance einräumen würde. "Probezeit?" Emile musste lachen, so was wurde ihm auch noch nicht unterbreitet. "Manchmal frag ich mich, woher du dieses Verhandlungstalent hast." Alex antwortete nicht darauf, denn was sie gerade betrieb, war für sie kein Verhandeln. Emile nickte: "Also gut, du sollst deine Chance und dein Probezeit bekommen." er willigte ein. "Was passiert mit mir, wenn ich die Probezeit nicht bestehe?" sie musste es genau wissen. "Was soll schon sein, hinter dem Haus ist ein wunderbarer See, der sehr schön tief sein soll, es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bis du wieder auftauchst." Alex sah ihn entsetzt an, damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Er fing herzhaft an zu lachen. "Alex? Wenn es das nicht ist, dann soll es halt nicht sein. Du bleibst weiterhin hier und bist passiv in der Organisation." Emile merkte, dass er Alex einen riesen Schreck eingejagt hatte. "Dann is ja gut." sie legte die Schlüssel auf dem Schreibtisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Wann willst du damit anfangen?" "Öhm? Morgen?" es war wohl mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung von ihr. "Gut, dann beginnt ab Morgen deinen Probezeit." Alex nickte nur zur Antwort und verschwand.

Wie sie vermutet hatte kamen Sam und Jamie erst am nächsten Tag zurück, sie war morgens schon wie eine Irre im Zimmer auf und ab getigert, denn sie musste Sam unbedingt sagen, wen Emile als Geisel hatte, sofern er ihr nicht schon zuvor kam. Sam kam ins Zimmer und bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Was ist los?" eigentlich war es auch nicht schwierig, dass heraus zu bekommen, da Alex immer noch auf und ab rannte im Zimmer. "Wir haben eine neue Geisel Sam." es bedrückte sie wahnsinnig. "Aha, und was heißt jetzt ganz genau 'wir'?" Alex berichtete Sam vom gestrigen Tag und was sie mit Emile abgemacht hatte. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" "Nein, nur so haben wir die Möglichkeit, dass vielleicht noch anders ausgehen zu lassen." Alex hoffte einfach auf eine Eingebung, wie sie Lambert hier wieder lebend rausbekommen würde.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen fast alle gleich. Alex war täglich bei Lambert um ihn zu verhören und die Informationen dann an Emile weiter zu reichen. Emile war zufrieden mit dem, was Alex ihm ablieferte, auch wenn ihre Methoden, für seinen Geschmack, doch recht eigenartig waren. Es sollte ihm recht sein, so lange er Infos bekam.

Es war knapp eine Woche vergangen und Alex musste noch mal dringend in die nächste Stadt um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, von den Emile allerdings nicht viel mitbekommen sollte. Als sie zurückkam, war es verdächtig ruhig im Haus. Zu ruhig. Sie peilte den Keller an und fand schnell heraus, dass Emile, Sam und Jamie bei Lambert waren. Sie musste jetzt schnell handeln, sie vermutete, dass Emile keine Verwendung mehr hatte für Lambert und von daher wahrscheinlich Sam den Auftrag gab, Lambert zu eliminieren.

_**36. Kapitel:**_

Ich hielt mich nicht lange auf, sondern ging unverzüglich in den Raum, in dem Lambert war. Ich wusste, dass ich dort auch Emile und Jamie antreffen würde, aber in welcher Situation, dass wusste ich nicht. Es war wie ein Deja-vú Erlebnis für mich. Sam stand in dem Raum und richtete eine Waffe auf Lambert. "Nein." sagte ich entschlossen. "Du nicht." Sam sah mich total verwirrt an, da er nicht wusste, was ich vor hatte, dass sollte auch so bleiben. Emile und Jamie taten es Sam gleich. "Alex? Das hatten wir schon mal." kam mir in einem bewussten Unterton entgegen. "Ja, ich weiß, aber will nicht, dass Sam das macht." ich sah Emile an, der nur noch ein riesen Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf hatte. Er schien einen Moment zu brauchen und sah mich dann an: "Duuuuu?" fragte er mich skeptisch. "Ja." "Nein." kam es im gleichen Moment von Sam. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten den Mund zugepflastert. "Halt dich da raus." raunte ich ihn an. Damit konnte Sam nicht umgehen. Emile trat auf mich zu und musste sich noch einmal vergewissern: "Alex? Dir is hoffentlich klar, dass du dann keine Option mehr hast auf Ausstieg."

Emile nahm mich zur Seite, er konnte anscheinend nicht glauben, was er da von mir hörte: "Wie sicher bist du dir?" "Ganz sicher!" gab ich voller Überzeugung von mir. "Mhmh! Hier und jetzt?" fragte er mich als nächstes. "Nein, Emile? Du weißt doch genau, dass ich mit Waffen nicht viel anfangen kann." Emile dämmerte es anscheinend, worauf ich hinaus wollte und gab seine Vermutung Preis: "Der See?" Ich grinste ihn an und sagte: "Du hast mich da selber drauf gebracht. Schließlich wolltest du mich doch eigentlich da drin versenken, richtig?" Emile tat einen auf unschuldig: "Du weißt, dass ich das nie getan hätte." Ich winkte ab, auf diese Diskussion hatte ich so gerade gar keinen Nerv.

Sam und Jamie konnten es wohl genauso wenig glauben, wie Emile und folgten mir und Lambert zum See. "Noch einen letzten Wunsch?" fragte ich Lambert, dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber ich wusste das was fehlte. "Jamie? Er hatte einen Mantel bei sich, den soll er wieder bekommen." Mein Bruder sah mich an, als wenn ich nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hätte, machte aber Kehrtwendung, kam wenig später mit dem Mantel wieder und drückte mir diesen in die Hand. Da der Steg, der auf den See hinaus führte zu schmal war für mehrere Personen, ging ich mit Lambert alleine auf den Steg. Während wir, den Steg bis zum Ende runter gingen, legte ich ihm seinen Mantel um. Lambert war an den Handgelenken als auch an den Fußgelenken gefesselt. Emile gab mir die Auflage, dass ich ihm noch einen Stein um sein Fußgelenkt binden sollte, was ich auch ohne zu zögern tat.

Ich stand noch einen Moment zusammen mit Lambert am Ende des Steges. Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung schubste ich ihn in das eiskalte Wasser. Da es schon anfing zu dämmern konnte ich nicht lange genug hinterher sehen und ging schließlich zurück ans Ufer. Während ich bei Emile im Gesicht ein Ausdruck von Stolz erkennen konnte, erkannte ich bei Sam nur Wut und Trauer, ich wusste, dass er mir das nie verzeihen würde. Bei meinem Bruder war ich mir nicht sicher, er war gerade für mich ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ich sah die drei Männer kurz an, ging rein und verschloss mich in meinem Zimmer.

_**37. Kapitel:**_

Alex kauerte auf ihrem Bett und weinte, dass war eindeutig zu viel für sie gewesen. Sie wusste, dass Sam ihr das nie verzeihen würde, der Gedanken, dass sie nicht nur Lambert sonder auch gleich noch Sam verloren hatte, machte sie wahnsinnig.

Sam, Jamie und Emile folgten Alex kurze Zeit später auch wieder ins Haus. Emile verschwand wieder in seinem Büro und Sam und Jamie standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Jedoch hatte Sam einen anderen Grund um zu schweigen, als Jamie ihn hatte. Sam sah Jamie noch ein Mal an und sagte dann nur: "Ich bin in meinem Zimmer." Daraufhin verschwand Sam. Jamie seufzte und überlegte, ob er es vielleicht wagen sollte mit Alex zu reden. Er wollte es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, ging nach oben und klopfte an ihre Tür.

Da Alex abgeschlossen hatte, musste sie aufstehen und wieder aufschließen, sie öffnete die Tür und stand Jamie gegenüber. "Was willst du?" maulte sie ihn an. "Reden?" kam eher fragend als feststellend. "Worüber? Es gibt nichts zu reden." Alex wollte die Tür wieder schließen, aber Jamie ließ es nicht zu, stellte ein Fuß rein und verschaffte sich so Zutritt in Alex Zimmer. "Jamie? Ich will nicht reden und schon gar nicht über das was eben war." sie ging zurück und ließ sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen. Jamie setzte sich dazu. "Warum hast du es gemacht? Emile hatte doch Sam den Auftrag gegeben." er wollte nicht locker lassen. "Weil ich es so wollte, ganz einfach." sie stand erneut auf, zog ihren Bruder vom Bett und schob ihn wieder nach draußen. "Es ist alles gesagt." sie wollte die Tür ein weiteres Mal schließen, als Sam mitten mal vor ihr stand. "Nein, bitte, du nicht auch noch." Sam ging darauf gar nicht ein, schob Alex aus ihrer Tür um an ihr vorbei zu kommen und setzte sich nun, wie Jamie zuvor auf´s Bett. Alex seufzte, schloss die Tür hinter sich zu und krabbelte wieder auf´s Bett, ohne jedoch auf Sam zu achten.

"Warum?" wollte Sam nun auch wissen. "Weil ich es so wollte, ganz einfach." wiederholte Alex ihre Antwort von eben. "Warum hast du das nur getan?" "Hättest du es tun können?" wollte sie als Gegenfrage wissen. "Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht. Alex? Du hast einen..." Sie unterbrach ihn: "Ich weiß, was ich getan hab, ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Sam? Hättest du es über´s Herz bringen können?" wollte sie immer noch wissen. Er sah sie nur traurig an, stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Er hatte es kaum verlassen, da liefen bei Alex schon wieder die Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

In den kommenden zwei Tagen änderte sich die Situation zwischen Sam und Alex kaum. Sam konnte und wollte einfach nicht begreifen, was sie getan hatte und Alex war auch nicht bereit noch ein Mal darüber zu reden. Sie war auf dem Weg in die Küche, da sie wusste, dass Sam dort sein würde. "Sam?" fragte sie leise. "Hm?" "Könntest du mich in die Stadt begleiten, bitte! Ich will nicht alleine fahren." es war eher ein Flehen als eine sachliche Frage. "Wenn du noch einen Moment warten kannst, begleite ich dich." Alex war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er zugestimmt hatte. Es war ihr wichtig, dass Sam mit ihr in die nahe gelegene Stadt fuhr.

Kurze Zeit später waren beiden unterwegs in die Stadt, zumindest glaubte das Sam bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt. Er bemerkte, dass es nicht der Weg in die Stadt war und kam ins Grübeln: "Wo willst du hin?" Zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall am See grinste Alex Sam wieder an. Sam fand das ganze rein gar nicht lustig. "Alex? Wo willst du mit mir hin? Was soll das alles?" Sie sah gebannt auf die Straße, antwortete aber dennoch: "Kannst du noch zwei Minute abwarten? Dann bekommst du eine Antwort, versprochen."

Aus den angegebenen zwei Minuten wurde eine knappe Stunde Autofahrt, die bis dahin still verlief. Alex bog in einen kleinen Waldweg ab und parkte ihren Wagen auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung. Sam sah sie verwirrt an: "Was wollen wir hier?" "Aussteigen!" befahl sie Sam und war selber schon aus dem Auto gestiegen. Sam kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und verschaffte sich als erstes einen Überblick über die Umgebung.

Alex entfernte sich ein Stück von ihrem Auto und jauchzte mitten mal auf. Sam fuhr herum, was er jetzt sah konnte er einfach nicht glauben.

_**38. Kapitel:**_

Ich war überglücklich, dass doch alles so von statten ging, wie ich es geplant hatte. In den letzten zwei Tagen kamen Zweifel auf, ob alles glatt gelaufen war, da ich keinerlei Möglichkeiten hatte, es irgendwie zu prüfen. Ich stand vor ihm und konnte kaum glauben, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. "Alex? Alex? Bitte lass mich leben." Ich war immer noch so glücklich, dass ich hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können, was ich aber stattdessen jetzt erst mal anderweitig löste. Ich spürte, wie mich Sam mitten mal wegriss. "Was geht hier vor?" ich hatte Sam in den letzten Monaten noch nie so verwirrt erlebt. Er sah erst mich an und dann sah er abwechselnd zwischen mir und Lambert hin und her. "Duuu..." er konnte es anscheinend nicht begreifen, dass Lambert noch lebte. Erneut sprang ich Lambert um den Hals. "Alex? Wenn du so weiter machst, dann war der Plan umsonst, weil ich das jetzt gleich nicht mehr überleben werde." ich musste mich zusammen reißen: "tschuldigung." Sam blickte Lambert an, als wenn er einen Geist vor sich sehen würde.

Immer noch wechselte sein Blick zwischen mir und Lambert. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass Alex zum Killer mutieren würde?" "Es war alles abgekartet?" fragte Sam verwirrt in meine Richtung. "Ja, war es. Von vorne bis hinten. Glaubst du, nur Emile kann so was? Irgendwas muss doch mal auf mich abgefärbt haben." ich grinste Sam breit an. Sam brauchte noch ein Mal die gleiche Zeit, um zu begreifen, dass Lambert tatsächlich vor ihm stand. Schließlich umarmten die beiden sich kurz. Sam bedachte mich mit einem Blick, den ich nicht einordnen konnte. "Wie hast du das angestellt?" "Das kann sie dir auf dem Rückweg erzählen. Sam? Wir haben alle nötigen Informationen die wir brauchen." erklärte Lambert. Ich schluckte, wusste ich doch jetzt, dass definitiv die letzten Stunden geschlagen hatten für die JBA.

"Haben wir?" "Ja, dank Alex!" ich konnte sehen, wie Sams Verwirrung ins unermessliche stieg. "Ich erzähl dir alles auf dem Rückweg." versprach ich Sam, um ihn damit dann auch zu entwirren. Ich ging zurück zum Auto und setzte mich rein. Lambert und Sam besprachen sich kurz. Was sie jetzt noch klärten, konnte mir Sam auch sagen. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Sam zurück zum Auto, setztes sich rein und sah mich fragend an. "Du willst wissen wie?" "Ja, ich bitte darum." ich schaute noch mal auf die Lichtung, aber Lambert war bereits wieder verschwunden. "Sam?" ich sah ihn mal wieder flehend an. "Was?" "Können wir...können wir kuscheln?" ich war total auf Entzug und es fehlte mir wahnsinnig. "Jetzt?" "Hier!" entgegnete ich mit einem Grinsen und war bereits auf der Rückbank verschwunden. "Aber nur, wenn ich dann endlich mal erfahre, was nun da am See los war." forderte er grinsen von mir und kam auch auf die Rückbank. Ich fiel mehr oder weniger über Sam her, so sehr hatte es mir gefehlt.

_**39. Kapitel:**_

Alex kuschelte sich so nah wie möglich an Sam ran. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich Lambert..." sie brach ab, sie konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht aussprechen. "Ja." gab Sam zu, "Du warst so überzeugend, dass ich es geglaubt habe." "Ich hatte insgeheim eigentlich gehofft, dass ich dich nicht von meiner Vorstellung überzeugen würde." sie rappelte sich ein Stück weit auf um Sam ansehen zu können. "Es war vielleicht, so aber nicht verkehrt. So sind wir zumindest auf der sicheren Seite, dass Emile es glaubt, dass alleine ist zurzeit wichtig." er strich Alex ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie. "Wie habt ihr das nun angestellt?" diese Frage beschäftigte Sam immer noch.

Sie grinste und fing an zu erzählen. "Als ich anfing Lambert 'zu verhören', da kam ich auf den Gedanken, dass ich ihn gleichzeitig mit Infos versorgen könnte, dass Problem war ja, dass Lambert da ja dann auch wieder raus musste, um die Infos zu verarbeiten..." "Das heißt, dass du die ganze Zeit mit Lambert schon unter einer Decke gesteckt hast, richtig?" Alex überlegte: "Zumindest ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo klar war, dass ich es irgendwie schaffen will, Lambert da wieder raus zu holen." Sam wurde ungeduldig: "Wie konnte Lambert in dem See überleben?" Alex grinste ihn an: "Is dir aufgefallen, als ich in den Keller kam, dass ich die ganze Zeit meine Jacke über dem Arm hatte?" Sam überlegte und nickte dann. "Ich war doch davor in der Stadt, ich hatte so eine kleine Ponyflasche besorgt..."

Sam unterbrach sie: "Ponyflasche? Du meinst diese kleinen Sauerstoffreserveflaschen?" "Jepp, genau die mein ich, ich hatte eigentlich vor, sie an einem der Balken vom Steg fest zu machen, aber Emile war leider schneller, oder ich war zu langsam, je nach dem, also hatte ich die Flasche die ganze Zeit unter der Jacke." Sam sah sie ernst an: "Das war riskant, was du da gemacht hast." Alex winkte ab: "Das ganze Unterfangen war riskant." Sam überlegte weiter: "Der Mantel! Du brauchtest ihn, um Lambert die Flasche geben zu können." "Auch, als ich mit Lambert auf den Steg raus gegangen bin, da hatte ich ihn doch die ganze Zeit vor mir, ich musste ihm doch irgendwie die verdammten Fesseln lösen, deswegen war der Mantel wichtig, er kam mir natürlich recht, wegen der Falsche, aber hauptsächlich hatte ich ihn angedacht, damit ich die Fesseln lösen konnte." Sam ließ den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren: "Deswegen hast du auch der Forderung mit dem Stein zugestimmt, weil du wusstest, dass Lambert, sich so oder so befreien konnte." "Ja, genau, mal davon abgesehen, dass Emile darauf bestanden hätte, schon aus Sicherheitsgründen, damit er sicher sein kann, dass Lambert nicht wieder auftauchen würde."

Die beiden schwiegen sich einen Momentlang an. Es war Alex, die das Schweigen brechen musste: "Saaaam?!" fing sie an rum zu nölen und sah ihn dabei an. "Ist es jetzt wieder gut?" sie wartete auf eine Reaktion, die nicht kam und fuhr fort: "Also ich meine zwischen uns beiden. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht einweihen, es tut mir leid." wimmerte sie leise vor sich hin. "Ich sagte doch schon, dass es so rum wahrscheinlich nicht verkehrt gewesen ist." "Damit beantwortest du mir aber meine Frage nicht. Was ist mit uns beiden?" wollte sie immer noch wissen.

"Ich...ich will einfach nicht mehr ohne dich." schmollte sie. "Sag mir bitte, dass es nicht vorbei ist und auch nicht vorbei sein wird, wenn..." Sam unterbrach die Ausführungen von Alex und küsste sie. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben, sich dagegen zu wehren, dass er sie nicht lieben würde. Die letzten Tage zeigten ein anderes Bild. Alex hatte mitten mal tausend Fragen im Kopf: "Was wird mit mir passieren, wenn sie die Organisation hoch gehen lassen? Wo werde ich dann hinkommen? Sam? Ich will nicht ins Gefängnis." Sam zog sie zu sich und drückte sie fest an sich: "Lambert sagte, dass du als Kronzeugin aussagen willst, schon alleine deswegen wirst du wohl nicht ins Gefängnis gehen und dass du keine Möglichkeit gehabt hast, dich freiwillig zu stellen, davon brauchen wir nicht zu reden. Moss hatte dich die ganze Zeit über überwacht, du hättest es einfach nicht machen können."

"Was wird mit uns beiden? Wirst du danach einfach verschwinden?" sie hatte Angst, wieder alleine zu sein. "Es wird wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis wir uns wieder sehen können." gestand Sam ein. Alex schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf: "Nein, geht es nicht auch anders?" "Alex? Die erste Zeit wirst du wahrscheinlich eh von A nach B gebracht, damit sie sicherstellen können, dass dir nicht passiert." erklärte Sam ihr. "Kannst du das nicht machen? Kannst du nicht bei mir bleiben?" Sam merkte, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn mehr hatte, darüber zu sprechen und versuchte einzulenken: "Lass uns zurück fahren. Wir waren schon lange genug weg." Alex nickte, krabbelte wieder nach vorn auf den Fahrersitz, startete den Motor und fuhr wieder zurück ins Hauptquartier.

_**40. Kapitel:**_

Im Hauptquartier blieb alles beim alten. Zumindest hatte sich für mich nichts weiter geändert. Ich war zwischendurch noch bei Emile und hatte ihm erklärt, dass das alles nichts für mich sei und das ich damit nicht klar kommen würde, was ich getan hatte. Ich flunkerte noch ein bisschen was dazu und erzählte ihm, dass ich Albträume davon bekam. Emile war nicht sonderlich glücklich über meine Entscheidung, aber ich war froh, dass alles nur gefakte war und er meinen Entschluss akzeptierte.

Ich kam mit Sam gerade aus der Bibliothek, als ich hörte, dass Emile und Jamie eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung hatten. Normal ging mich das nichts an, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, war ich diesmal neugierig. Ich schlich mich ans Büro ran um das Streitgespräch verfolgen zu können. "Alex? Nicht, dass geht uns nichts an!" hörte ich Sam sagen. Ich zog ihn einfach zu mir ihn und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Jamie? Sie würde es nicht verstehen." "Wie soll sie es auch verstehen, wenn ich es ihr nicht erklären kann." hörte ich Jamie rumbrüllen. Ich überlegte, offensichtlich ging es um mich, allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, weshalb. Fragend sah ich Sam, der zuckte aber auch nur mit der Schulter.

"Jamie es bleibt dabei, du wirst von dem damaligen Vorfall nichts sagen." "Ich bin es leid, Alex anzulügen über ihre Eltern." Meine Augen und Ohren wurden immer größer, als ich hörte das es um unsere Eltern ging. Ich stutze, hatte er gerade 'ihre' gesagt? Warum? Meine Verwirrung wurde immer größer und ich krallte mich bei Sam fest. "Vielleicht solltest du dich mal daran zurück erinnern, wie deine Reaktion war, als ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Meinst du wirklich, dass Alex das alles verstehen würde?" stellte Emile die Frage abermals in den Raum. "Warum sollte sie es nicht verstehen?" Jamie war stur wie eh und je. Ich kannte ihn gar nicht anders. Sam wollte mich von der Tür wegziehen, aber ich blieb, wo ich war. "Ach glaubst du tatsächlich, dass sie es gut heißen würde, dass sie mit dem Mann unter einem Dach lebt, der ihre Eltern umgebracht hat? Und damit wir die Sache dann gleich noch abrunden können, willst du ihr vielleicht dann auch gleich noch sagen, dass du nicht ihr leiblicher Bruder bist? hm?"

_**41. Kapitel:**_

Alex brach zusammen und mit ihr ihre Welt. Sam bekam sie gerade noch so zu fassen und brachte sie dann auf ihr Zimmer. "Deshalb auch kein Vermerk in der Akte von Jamie." nuschelte Sam feststellend vor sich hin. Er legte sich zu Alex mit ins Bett, nahm sie in seine Arme und kuschelte mit ihr. Sam wusste, dass das zu viel für sie war. Er ließ sich das eben gehörte noch ein Mal durch den Kopf gehen. Wenn das alles tatsächlich so stimmen sollte, dann würde es für Alex zumindest keinen Gewissenskonflikt geben, wenn sie aussagt. Vielleicht hatte dies jetzt den Stein ins Rollen gebracht. Sam war sich bisher nicht so sicher gewesen, ob sie tatsächlich gegen Jamie und Emile aussagen würde. Mit der heutigen Erkenntnis hegte Sam keinen Zweifel mehr daran. Alex würde aussagen.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Jamie das Zimmer von Alex. "Hm? Seit wann hält sie Mittagsschlaf?" "Das ist kein Mittagsschlaf, den sie macht." grummelte ihn Sam an. "Wouh?! Was ist denn mit dir los?" "Seit wann weißt du, dass du nicht ihr leiblicher Bruder bist?" wollte Sam direkt wissen. Jamie resignierte: "Schon zu lange! Ihr habt es mitbekommen?" "Es war ja nicht zu überhören. Warum hast du es ihr nicht einfach gesagt?" Jamie blickte traurig zu Alex, die noch immer bei Sam im Arm lag. "Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren." brachte er leise heraus. "Hm? Das hast du jetzt so oder so." bemerkte Sam. "Ich hatte nie eine kleine Schwester und sie war es für mich." Alex rührte sich langsam bei Sam und kam wieder zu sich. Sie bemerkte Sam und rückte automatisch noch näher an ihn heran. Erst im zweiten Augenblick nahm sie Jamie wahr. In ihr stieg Wut auf und sie fing an zu zittern. "Du bist doch das Allerletzte..." schrie sie ihn an. Sie wollte vom Bett weg, doch Sam hielt sie fest. "Nein, es bringt nichts." "Wie lange wusstest du davon?" sie war immer noch so aufgebracht, dass sie Jamie weiterhin anschrie. "Alex? Ich...ich..." Jamie konnte Alex nicht in die Augen sehen und brachte auch keinen vollständigen Satz mehr raus. "WAS? WAS? Ich, ich...sag schon..." schrie Alex immer noch. Jamie schaute zu Boden: "Es tut mir leid." Alex versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn ihre Wut galt nicht nur Jamie sondern in erster Linie Emile, der ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte. "RAUS HIER. SOFORT!" Sie wollte Jamie jetzt nicht um sich haben. Nachdem dieser gegangen war, brach Alex in Tränen aus und hörte auch vorerst damit nicht auf.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen geworden und Alex hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, sehr zur Freude von Sam. "Alex?" flüsterte er schon fast. Sie reagierte quälend langsam auf Sams Anfrage. "Hm?" Er lächelte sie an. "Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du noch anwesend bist." Sie sah ihn kurz an, gab ihm einen Kuss und rückte wieder näher an Sam ran.

_**42. Kapitel:**_

Ich rutschte so nahe wie möglich an Sam ran und er tat mir den Gefallen, zog mich noch enger zu sich ran und küsste mich lang und zärtlich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es wieder jener Moment gewesen war, als wir uns das erste Mal küssten. Ich begann alles um mich herum zu vergessen, es gab gerade nur noch Sam und mich. Ich spürte das er mehr wollte. Auch ich wollte in dieser Nacht mehr als nur kuscheln.

Es sollte eine Nacht werden, die ich so schnell nicht vergessen würde. Nicht nur das zwischen Sam und mir würde ich nicht mehr vergessen, auch das was im nach hinein noch alles passierte.

Ich lag noch immer neben ihm und war nicht in der Lage, meine Gedanken klar zu bekommen. Verträumte kuschelte ich mich wieder an und wünschte mir, dass es nie enden würde. Mein Fenster war offen geblieben und ich spürte den kühlen Luftzug im Zimmer.

Ich bemerkte, dass Sam immer ruhiger wurde und sprach ihn an: "Was ist los?" Sam legte mir seine Finger auf die Lippen: "Sssccchhhhh!" Ich wusste, dass dies kein gutes Zeichen war. Er deutete mir an, dass ich mir Klamotten anziehen sollte. Ohne großes Aufhebens zu machen, tat ich dies, sah ihn aber fragend an. "Hörst du das?" flüsterte er. Ich lauschte angestrengt in die Stille des Hauses rein und schüttelte anschließend meinen Kopf. "Genau das mein ich damit. Man kann rein gar nichts hören." sprach Sam im Flüsterton weiter und deutete dabei auf das Fenster. "Wir haben es kurz nach vier und man kann nicht ein Tier draußen hören, obwohl wir von Wald umgeben sind." erklärte er mir. Da ich jetzt wusste, auf was ich hören sollte, fiel es mir auch auf, dass nicht ein Vogel zu hören war. Ich fing an zu zittern, war es das was ich befürchtete? Ich konnte meinen weiteren Gedanken nicht zu ende denken.

_**43. Kapitel:**_

Die unheimliche Stille wurde mitten mal Durchbrochen von Gebrüll und zersplitternden Türen. Alex zuckte instinktiv zusammen. Man konnte hören, wie die Einheiten Zimmer um Zimmer weiter rückten. "Verdammt, die müssen den Zeitplan geändert haben." fluchte Sam, wirbelte herum, griff sich Alex und schob sie zu dem offenen Fenster ihres Zimmers. "Los!" er half ihr raus und schloss hinter ihr das Fenster. "Saaaam" Alex bekam Panik, sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte und sah nur noch, wie Sam aus ihrem Zimmer raus rannte. Sie schaute sich um und ging vorsichtig über das Dach weiter zum Ende. Sie sah runter und konnte erkennen, dass auch auf dem Grundstück überall Beamte waren. Wieder ein Mal bekam sie Angst und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Auch in dem Moment nicht, wo neben ihr ein Fenster eingeschlagen wurde und sie von zwei Beamten wieder ins Haus rein gezogen wurde. "Ist sie das?" fragte der erste Agent. Der zweite, der mit im Raum stand, hielt ein Foto in der Hand, schaute drauf und nickte. Der erste Agent gab durch sein Funkgeräte durch, dass sie Alex gefunden hatten und nach unten bringen würden.

Alex wurde am Arm gepackt und aus dem Zimmer geschoben. Sie versuchte in dem ganzen Durcheinander Sam auszumachen, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. "Sam!" wimmerte sie leise vor sich hin. Die Agenten, die Alex nach draußen brachten, gingen auf die Wimmerei nicht ein und versuchten sie nur unbeschadet aus dem Haus zu bringen. Alex bekam mit, dass sich Emile und Jamie in der Kommandozentrale mit noch einigen anderen verschanzt hatten und sich ein Feuergefecht mit den Agenten lieferten. Sie versuchte irgendwie erkennen zu können, ob Sam dabei war. Konnte ihn jedoch auch dort nicht ausmachen. Die zwei Agent hatten es endlich vollbracht, Alex aus dem Haus zu schaffen und übergaben sie einem anderen Agenten. Alex war nicht mehr wirklich anwesend. Sie starrte auf das Haus und nahm nichts weiter mehr wahr.

"Sie sind Alexandra Washington?" wurde sie ein Weile später, mitten mal angesprochen. Alex wendete ihren Blick vom Haus ab und sah den Mann im schwarzen Anzug an. "Und Sie sind?" sie beantwortet aus gutem Grund die ihr gestellte Frage nicht, sie wusste nicht mehr, wer sie war. War sie tatsächlich noch Alexandra Washington? Der Mann sah sie an: "Ich bin Williams." "Aha, schön für Sie und nur weil Sie einen Anzug tragen, muss ich gleich glauben, dass Sie hiermit was zu tun haben?" sie war nach wie vor, misstrauisch fremden gegenüber, insbesondere Schlipsträgern gegenüber. "Ich bin der stellvertretender Director der NSA." "Wo ist Sam?" fragte Alex ihn sofort und wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Jaahha, dass würde ich auch gerne wissen, wo Fisher steckt."

Einige Agenten kamen wieder aus dem Haus raus und hatte einige Mitglieder festnehmen können. Unter ihnen war auch Jamie. Er erblickte Alex: "Alex? Alex, wo ist Sam?" rief er zur ihr rüber. Alex reagierte nicht auf Jamie. "Ihr Bruder?!" bemerkte Williams. "Nein, er ist nicht mein Bruder." "Sie tragen aber beide den gleichen Nachnamen." "Kann schon sein. Wir sind aber nicht miteinander verwand, fragen sie am besten Dufraisne, der wird ihn erklären können, warum wir beiden den gleichen Namen haben."

Sam hockte auf dem Dachfirst und beobachtete von dort das gesamte Geschehen, er konnte sehen, dass Alex bereits in NSA-Gewahrsam war. Er hielt sich zurück, da er mit Williams sonst nur aneinander geraten würde. Sam sah, wie sie Alex in ein Auto brachten und mit ihr davon fuhren. Er blieb noch einen Moment, wo er war und konnte dadurch mitbekommen, dass sie auch endlich Emile gefasst hatten.

_**44. Kapitel:**_

Ich wurde wieder abwesend, als man mich ins Auto steckte und wegfuhr. Dadurch bemerkte ich auch nicht, dass noch jemand im Auto mit drin saß. "Wie geht es dir?" ich schreckte aus meine Gedanken wieder hoch. "Lambert?" ich hatte ihn einfach nicht wahrgenommen. Er grinste mich an und fragte mich noch einmal, wie es mir ging. "Hm? Wo ist Sam? Warum seit ihr früher aufgetaucht, wo komme ich jetzt hin? Was passiert mit mir?" ich hatte mitten mal so viele Fragen im Kopf, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, ich würde irrewerden, wenn ich jetzt nicht sofort Antworten bekäme.

"Ganz ruhig. Wo Sam ist, weiß ich nicht, er kann Williams nicht ab, wahrscheinlich wird er auch deswegen das Weite gesucht haben. Wir sind früher als geplant hier aufgetaucht, weil wir eine undichte Stelle entdeckt haben, dadurch drohte alles den Bach runter zu gehen. Du kommst jetzt erst mal ins NSA Hauptquartier und dann sehen wir weiter. Passieren wird dir nichts, dass verspreche dir." Lambert hatte in einem Atemzug, sämtliche Fragen von mir beantwortete, die ich ihm zuvor noch um die Ohren geknallt hatte. "Ich will zu Sam!" irgendwie war er gerade der einzige für mich, den in meiner Nähe haben wollte. Lambert seufzte "Sobald wir bei der NSA sind, kann ich dir sagen, wo Sam ist." ich nickte zur Antwort, lehnte meine Kopf an die Seitenscheibe und schaute noch einen Moment raus. Ich war müde und dennoch kam ich im Moment noch nicht zur Ruhe. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Jahres verlor ich alles, was ich hatte. Mal wieder war mir nichts geblieben, außer dem, was ich noch an hatte. Während ich noch darüber nachdachte, fielen mir irgendwann die Augen zu und ich schlief kurze Zeit später einfach ein.

Ich wurde wach, weil das Auto stoppte, ich bekam Panik. "Was ist? Warum halten wir an?" fragte ich Lambert verwirrt. Er lächelte mich an und sagte mir, dass wir am Hauptquartier der NSA angekommen waren. Für den Augenblick wurde ich wieder ruhiger. Ich wollte aussteigen und musste feststellen, dass die Kindersicherung drin war, so musste ich warten, bis mir ein Agent die Tür öffnete, um aussteigen zu können. Wir müssen eine ganze Weile unterwegs gewesen sein, da die Sonne bereits weit am Himmel stand. Ich blinzelte, da mir das Sonnenlicht in den Augen wehtat. Ich drehte mich irritiert noch ein Mal zum Wagen um und sah, dass dieser getönte Scheiben hatte.

Lambert wartet auf mich auf der anderen Seite des Wagens. Ich war irgendwie desorientiert und hatte Schwierigkeiten Lambert zu folgen. Als wir im Gebäude ankamen, wurde ich durchsucht, was mir gar nicht in den Kram passte, denn außer den Klamotten, die ich an hatte, besaß ich nichts mehr. Noch nicht mal eine richtige Identität. Lambert lieferte mich in einem Zimmer ab, wo ein Tisch und zwei Stühle drinnen waren. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies durchaus ein Verhörraum sein konnte.

Was nun folgte, werd ich wohl so schnell nicht mehr vergessen. Ich wurde über mehrere Stunden hinweg verhört, meine Nerven lagen schon total blank und ich wollte nichts weiter als hier raus. Ich bekam immer wieder die gleichen Fragen gestellt, nur von verschiedenen Personen. Irgendwann zwischen der fünften und achten Person schaltete ich einfach ab. Ich konnte nicht mehr und ich wollte auch nicht mehr. Hätte ich vorher gewusst, was die hier unter einem Verhör verstehen, wäre ich wohl alternativ doch lieber in den Bau gegangen, zumindest war das grad meine aktuelle Auffassung. Ab der neunten Person fing ich dann an permanent nach Sam zu fragen. Ich wollte keine Frage mehr beantworten. Bei der elften Person, versuchte ich dann irgendwie an Lambert zu kommen. Die zwölfte war dann leider nicht Lambert, dafür aber Williams, der Schlipsträger. Er hatte sich gerade, wie alle anderen zuvor auch schon, mir gegenüber hingesetzt, als mitten mal Sam in der Tür stand.

_**45. Kapitel:**_

Alex sprang auf, flüchtete hinter ihn und krallte sich in seinen Klamotten fest. "Sam? Ich will nicht mehr." gab sie verzweifelt von sich. Williams war schon auf dem Sprung, da er anscheinend dachte, dass Alex flüchten wollte, ja allerhöchstens vor ihm. "Fisher?! Wie schön Sie hier zu sehen, welch seltener Anblick es doch geworden ist." "Williams? Kommt da noch was Produktives bei raus, oder bleiben Ihre Sätze inhaltslos?" fragte Sam schroff, der daraus kein Geheimnis machte, dass er mit Williams nicht klar kam. Hinter Sam und Alex kam Lambert zum Vorschein. "Ich denke, es ist wohl genug für heute, schon schlimm genug, dass Sie unbedingt veranlassen mussten, dass Ms. Washington heute noch vernommen werden sollte." Lambert schob Sam und Alex aus der Tür raus. "Geht schlafen, es ist schon wieder spät." Alex sah Lambert etwas verwundert an, hatte er doch was Väterliches an sich, was ihr bisher offenbar entgangen war. Sie musterte Lambert noch ein paar Sekunden, ging dann aber mit Sam in sein Quartier.

"Wo bist du gewesen? Ich hab dich nicht finden können im Haus." es war weder ein Vorwurf noch war es Verzweiflung, die in Alex Stimme zu hören war, es war Traurigkeit. Sam setzte sich neben sie und nahm in sie den Arm. "Es tut mir leid. Ich musste verschwinden. Hätten sie mich gefasst, hätte mich niemand gekannt." Sam hatte ihr das schon ein Mal erklärt und jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder dran. "Und jetzt? Jetzt bist du wieder bei der NSA?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sam küsste sie und grinste: "Die können hier gar nicht ohne mich."

In den nächsten Tagen wurde Alex noch ein paar Mal vernommen. Die NSA musste sich absolut sicher sein, dass ihre Aussagen wasserdicht waren und mit nichts ins Wanken gebracht werden konnten. Es verging kaum Zeit, bis die Anklage stand und Alex ihr Aussage auch vor Gericht machten musste. Zwischenzeitlich ging die NSA auf Informationsbeschaffung in der Vergangenheit um feststellen zu können, wer Alex nun wirklich ist. Wie sich herausstellte, war Alexandra Jessica Washington auch ihr richtiger Name. Sie war erleichtert, dass zumindest ihr Name ihr geblieben war.

_**Epilog:**_

Es vergingen einige Monate, bis ich Sam wieder sehen konnte, nach meiner Aussage. Es war wie ein Spießrutenlauf für mich gewesen und dennoch gab es für mich keine Veranlassung auch nur irgendwas zu verschweigen. Es wurde so schlimm, dass Emile und Jamie damals des Gerichtssaals verwiesen werden mussten, da ich einfach nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war, ihnen gegenüber treten zu können.

Ich sah Sam auch aus dem Grund so schnell nicht wieder, da die NSA ihn sofort auf eine weitere Mission schickte. Was mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erstaunlicher Weise nicht weiter störte, da ich nicht alleine war. Die NSA hatte meiner Bitte zugestimmt, dass ich meinen Wohnsitz zu Sam verlegen konnte. Was blieb ihnen auch anderes übrig? Eine andere Wahl hatten sie jedenfalls nicht.

Sam kam von seiner Mission zurück und hatte nur ein paar Kratzer abkommen, damit konnte ich leben. Ich saß draußen auf der Veranda und ließ mir die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen. Sam setzte sich zu mir und strich mir über meinen Bauch: "Weißt du schon was es wird?" ich grinste ihn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an, gab Sam einen Kuss und ging ins Haus.

**Ende**


End file.
